A suspicious lack of officials in Soul Society
by twistedthinking3
Summary: Several Shinigami head off to Hogwarts to protect the students, and spy on the wizarding world...
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: RenRuki, RanGin, HitsuHina, and maybe ByaSoi, or ByaYoru.

Note: This takes place in Harry's third year, and is after the Aizen arc. Lets pretend there was some weird fluke, a one-in-a-quentillion chance, and Ichigo still has his Shinigami powers for a while. Also, Gin managed to hold on until Orihime came back from Hueco Mundo, and she healed him on her way to Ichigo.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Bleach, or Harry Potter, unfortunately. (cry)

Chapter 1: Yamamoto holds a meeting, and the victims are selected.

Me: Well, here it is! My second fanfic!

Hitsugaya: Just get on with the story already. Or I'll Daiguren Hyorinmaru you so hard you'll never unfreeze.

Me: How rude! Little boys should not speak like that!

Gin: That's right! Midgets ought to be more polite!

Hitsugaya: ...* vein throbs*

*Gin, Hitsugaya, and I all scuffle in the background*

Byakuya: twistedthinking3 just wanted to remind you that she owns none of us, and she hopes that reader-sama will enjoy the story.

The owl flew with difficulty through the storm, matters not helped by the seven heavy envelopes tied onto its leg. It could see its destination: a mountaintop, which was were it would drop off the cumbersome load to an old man, who would in turn deliver the letters to their recipients. Finally!

The owl landed on a rocky protuberance, and held its waiting leg out to the human, who took the letters and mumbled to himself, almost sadly, "It's time." The owl flew off, considerably lightened by the lack of weighty parchment, and left the old man to think. After a few moments consideration, the man turned and twisted his sword in the air.

"Kaijo." Release.

Japanese-style doors slid open from out of nowhere, and the old man stepped through. As they closed, a black butterfly drifted through the rapidly slimming opening. It fluttered off into the night...

Far away, in another country, a 13-year old boy lay under his blankets, reading up on the history of his people, when he saw a particular term: Shinigami. It was obviously foreign, and he curiously turned the page to see what it meant. However, the author appeared to know little about the Shinigami, except that they were 'a militaristic group, dressed almost solely in black. They wielded their weapons with a ferocity unknown to humans, and were highly secretive. The Shinigami were wiped out for unknown reasons by the Wizard population some thousand years ago.'

There the section on Shinigami ended, being replaced by a few paragraphs on Wendelin the Weird. Harry groaned, disappointed, and rolled over, nearly squashing his paper and ink. He would have to ask his very intelligent friend about it when he got back to school. Hermione surely would know more about 'Shinigami,' he thought wryly. After all, there couldn't be anything she DIDN'T know.

Satisfied with this, Harry hid his supplies carefully under the loose floor board, slipped into bed, and closed his eyes.

THUMP! An owl, no, two, no, THREE owls had fallen on the floor. Harry leapt from his bed and crouched besides them. One of the unfortunate owls was his own, Hedwig, one was a handsome, tawny specimen, and the last was Errol, the Weasleys ancient owl, and he looked like he might expire at any given moment. Horrified at the thought, Harry hastily gave Errol some water, which the old bird guzzled gratefully.

Only then did Harry notice the three packages the owls had brought him, along with a letter. Ruefully, Harry picked up the rather large box that poor Errol had been toting, and ripped open the brown paper that covered it.

Gin: And back to Soul Society it goes! The tennis ball travels up, up, up and over-

Me: Shut up.

Hitsugaya sat at his desk, rubbing his temples. His Assistant Captain was precisely 23 minutes, 52 seconds late for her shift of the paperwork, and, frankly, he wasn't surprised. There had been a new problem cropping up in England lately, which equaled more paperwork, which equaled a VERY grumpy Captain of the 10th Company. The small, white-haired captain drummed his fingers on his desk. 25 minutes. That was it. Hitsugaya's already worn patience snapped.

"MATSUMOTO!" He roared.

"Captain!" Matsumoto called out in her most annoying sing-song voice. "Captain Commander wants a woooorrd with you!"

Hitsugaya stared at her in disbelief. So she listened to Captain Commander, but not her own captain?

"It's uuurrgennnt!"

"Fine!" Hitsugaya barked. "Do all the paperwork while I'm gone."

"WHAT?! But Caaaaptaaaiin..."

"No buts." Hitsugaya strode off, praying she'd actually do what she was supposed to, and wouldn't just laze around on the couch, drinking sake. Hmm. Maybe he could have the couch removed. Then she would have no place to lounge on, and perhaps she would do her work so she could go home and...

Never mind, he didn't even WANT to think about what she did without mature supervision.

Caught up in the pros and cons of removing, or not removing the sofa, Hitsugaya nearly passed by the Captain Commander's office. That would have been bad, Hitsugaya though to himself with a rare wry smile.

Hitsugaya pushed aside the sliding doors that separated him from whatever Captain Commander had to tell him. It must be of the utmost importance, he thought, for an elite like myself to be ordered in-

"Hey." Ichigo greeted the cotton-fluff haired captain. Ichigo was sitting on the floor, along with Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Soi Fon, and Gin, and privately, Ichigo wondered what was so dire that it would require four captains, two assistant captains, and the substitute Shinigami.

"Ahem. Captain Hitsugaya, please sit down." Yamamoto thundered. "You are probably all wondering why I summoned you all here, especially since this seems a random assortment of soldiers."

You got that right, Ichigo thought.

"However, I DO have a specific reason for each of you to be ordered in. But first things first." Captain Commander handed each Shinigami a thick parchment envelope. The paper was rich and creamy. Ichigo looked at the address of his. It read:

Kurosaki Ichigo  
1st Companies Barracks, Captain Commanders Headquarters  
2cd Tatami Mat From The Right Of The Door  
Soul Society

Ichigo scooted over so he was only one tatami mat away from the door. "What are you waiting for?" Rukia asked sharply. "Nothing," Ichigo replied. "I just moved so the address was inaccurate, therefore slightly less creepy."

"Mmm." Rukia grunted as she attempted to rip open her letter. Ichigo looked around at the rest of the group. Hitsugaya was neatly slitting the envelope open with a letter opener he had in his pocket. Renji was just sitting, staring at it dumbfounded. He obviously had no idea how to open the paper. Rukia was having similar difficulties, as even when she lived in the human world, she had never come across anything so strange and confusing as THIS. (Besides maybe a juice box)

Gin was already slipping the parchment out, and Ichigo suspiciously wondered if he had used Shinso in the same matter as Hitsugaya. Soi Fon looked like she might Suzumebachi the envelope at any given moment in frustration, and Byakuya... "HOLY SHIT!" Ichigo bellowed in terror. "Everybody get down!"

"Bankai."

After precisely 13 minutes, 36 seconds, the trial of blood, (Byakuya) death threats,  
( Soi Fon) throwing tables across the room, (Renji) and Chappy, (Rukia) all envelopes were opened, furniture was restored to its rightful place, and all cherry blossom wounds were hastily bandaged.

"Thank god, it's over..." Ichigo muttered. He himself had easily opened the letter, it was just the chaos around him that made it slow. Ichigo looked at the paper in his hand. Whatever was in this letter, it better be good, he thought grimly. I just went through a lot of pain for this.

Ichigo gingerly unfolded the parchment, after all he had been through he wouldn't be surprised if it exploded on him. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Kurosaki-san,  
We are pleased to inform you your request as a transfer student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been granted.  
Please find enclosed a list a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

What? Ichigo thought. Witchcraft? Wizardry? Shaking his head slightly, he pulled a second sheet of paper. This one said:

UNIFORM  
Transfer students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Emeric Switch  
The Monster Book of Monsters

Ichigo read the rest of the titles of books he was supposed to get, a growing feeling of dread creeping up inside him. He looked around at his companions. They all wore the exact same expression of disbelief and horror. Squeezing his eyes tightly together for a second, Ichigo read on:

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad

Broomsticks are allowed to transfers

There the letter ended. Rukia looked up from the parchment, a lead weight in her stomach. She turned to Captain Commander. "Please explain,"

Yamamoto coughed. "Very well. You all have been accepted as transfer students to this... Wizarding school."

"Yes, we got that," Ichigo interrupted. Rukia kicked the offender upside the head, and as he sank to the ground, apologized for his rude behavior.

"Ahem. I'll continue now." Everyone snapped their gazes away from the slightly twitching substitute Shinigami. "For some time there have been some... Occurrences in England. I'm afraid you've been getting the brunt of it, Captain Hitsugaya." That small captain nodded.

"I've been speaking to the headmaster of that academy, and it seems that a certain evil wizard has been awakening from his defeat a decade or so ago." This is where you come in.  
On the wizarding worlds behalf, I order you to enroll in the school and protect the students, particularly the one who last defeated the dark wizard."

" On Soul Societies behalf, I would like you to spy on the magical population, and make sure they aren't getting out of hand. The last time they got out of control, they killed a couple unseated members of 4th Company, and thought they drove us to extinction."

This doesn't make any sense, Renji complained in his head. He glanced over at his Captain, who seemed unperturbed as always. I wonder what Captain Kuchiki thinks about this...?

Byakuya's face suddenly paled. This reiatsu... It couldn't be! "OI" a brash voice rang out. "You're not forgetting about ME, right?" The sliding doors rushed open. Behind them stood a tanned woman with bright golden eyes, and long purple hair tied up in a pony-tail.  
"Hey Byakuya," she grinned. "Nice to see you too."

Heh heh heh... Finally done with the first chapter! Also, just so you know, in this Fic, Yoruichi adopted Soi Fon as her little sister. I know it's totally unrealistic! It's just that their relationship is SO cute, and it reminds me of sisters... Hee hee. twistedmind3, over and out.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Me: Here it is! The long awaited chapter 2!

Renji: Long awaited my as*beep*

Me: Renji, what's wrong? Your censor was late.

Renji: *blushes* Nothing!

Me: I know! It was because Rukia didn't talk to you all last chapter!

Renji: *splutters* No! Th-that's not true!

Me: It's okay! I'll have lots of RenRuki moments in this chapter!

Renji: I said I didn't like Rukia that way, dammit!

Rukia: Y-you like someone, Renji?

Me: See? She's disappointed! I knew she liked you!

Renji: Roar! Zabimaru!

Me: AAUGH!

Byakuya: twistedthinking3 once again has asked me to relay this message: twistedthinking3 does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, or any of their characters. She also implores reader-sama to review, as it will keep her hopes up.

Harry sat on his bed in the Leaky Cauldron. The last few days had been horrible, what with Aunt Marge inflating like a balloon, thinking he would be expelled, and the Knight Bus.  
Harry shuddered in particular at the last, thinking he'd rather face Voldemort with his hands tied behind his back, and without his wand rather than take a ride on that monstrosity again. Harry let out a gust of air. He wondered what new surprises Hogwarts would bring him...His mind flicked back to a certain section of his letter from Hogwarts:

... Hogsmeade. We are also pleased to inform you that we will be taking in several foreign exchange students from Japan, as well as an extracurricular professor, also from Japan, who will be teaching 'Kido', a type of magic used without wands, and 'Shun-po', a way to enhance your running speed. We hope you will sign up for these activities, and enjoy your 3rd year at Hogwarts!

Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry laid back on his bed. Tomorrow he would spend his day shopping for things he would need for his new year. He smiled. He was going to have fun.

"You!" Byakuya exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" "Why how rude, Bya-chan! To think I came all this way just to teach you at this new school!" Yoruichi sauntered over to Captain Commander. "I'm ready!" "Alright, if you could just take these papers with you, Shihoin-san. Thank you. Now the rest of you head off, and, Rukia, don't look at me like that. You needn't worry. I had someone pack everyone's bags beforehand."

Many days later, and many miles away...

"Don't tell me we're staying at that old place!" Yoruichi complained. Soi Fon bowed so quickly she almost kneed herself in the head. "I'm sorry, Nee-sama, it was the only one!" All seven transfers-and one teacher- were standing at the entrance to a ancient, dirty, stared at the ratty old sign that hung above it which read: 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"I'm pretty sure this is the place," Rukia proclaimed, as she strode in, dauntless, although the effect was hard to pull off while carrying 100-pound bags.

"Oi, wait, Rukia!" Renji called, and hurried after her. He didn't particularly like the look of the greasy inn, and didn't want Rukia to go in alone.

Gin slinked in, in his usual way, and Soi Fon bounced on the heels of her shoes impatiently, waiting for her older sister to end her examination of her surroundings. Byakuya walked in so elegantly, he appeared to make the area nearby look even grimier than normal.

Hitsugaya followed Byakuya, stomping and grumbling all the while. He had apparently gotten a call from his Assistant Captain, which seemed to involve much yelling on his part, and much whining on hers, and which seemed to have made the small white-haired captain even grumpier than usual.

Ichigo himself paused at the doorway, taking one last look at the normal world. He sighed deeply. He was in unfamiliar territory now, and as Old Man Yama had warned right before they had left, he would have to obey the Wizard laws, and keep himself out of trouble. Ichigo smirked. He decided, right then, to enjoy this year away from home as much as possible.

Byakuya paid the old man behind the counter the amount required for three bedrooms. He was speaking fluent English, thanks to the strange, metal bracelet Captain Kurotsuchi had slapped on each of their arms minutes from departure. However, in Soul Society, it is an unspoken law that there is no such thing as a free meal, and Byakuya shuddered slightly to think of what the Head of the Department of Research and Development could possibly ask for in return.

"Bya-chan!" Slim, but muscular arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist. Byakuya, though startled, didn't flinch.

"Shihoin," he said coolly, "Release me from your grasp at once, or so help me-" Byakuya bit off his sentence with a gasp of pain.

The Demon She-Cat had pinched the crook of his elbow. Hard. "Shh!" She hissed. "Don't you remember our cover-up?" Ah, that's right. Much to Byakuya's chagrin, Ichigo had insisted on this stupid cover-up.

The idea went like this: Byakuya and Yoruichi were going out and didn't want to be separated, so Yoruichi, who already was a genius, but was holding herself back in order to stay with her beloved, graduated immediately from the Shino Academy to become a teacher so she could accompany her boyfriend on this 'journey of a lifetime'. The whole plan was idiotic, and obviously fake.

But Renji had argued that Yoruichi DID look about their age, and people were bound to ask questions about the playful way she acted with Byakuya. The Captain of the 6th knew the argument was lost the minute Yoruichi and Rukia had teamed up against him. Byakuya ground his teeth.

"Do you know the way to Diagon Alley?" He asked the bartender, whose name Byakuya couldn't remember. He believed it was something strange, like Tim, or was it Tom? The man led Byakuya and the rest of the Shinigami to the back of the pub. He opened the door and displayed the wonderful glory of an old brick wall.

Tom stood by the wall, an expectant look on his face. "Three up and two over!" the bartender proclaimed.

Byakuya sighed. He had no time to deal with more idiots.

"Why have you taken us to this back alley?" He asked coolly.

Understanding dawned on Tom. These people were foreigners! Duh! Tom tapped on the correct bricks with his wand, and stood back, gleefully watching the amazement on all their faces. Except that one who had paid for the rooms. Tom didn't believe anything could ever surprise THAT man.

"Thank you," Byakuya bowed."Rukia, will you please go and tell Shihoin to get over here?"

"Yes, Nii-sama!" Rukia sped off, and the rest of the group stepped through.

"Woah," breathed Ichigo. "It's amazing!"

The brightly colored shops that lined Diagon Alley were unlike any the Shinigami had ever seen. They all had strange names, like 'Borgin and Burks', or 'Eeylops Owl Emporium', and they were all filled with weird things.

Broomsticks? Renji thought as they passed a shop full of the items in questions. Why would they have a store just for one type of cleaning supplies?

Byakuya held up the list of items they would need for their stay at the school. It read:

3 sets of plain work robes (black)

He gazed around for a store that might have what they needed. There, he thought grimly. Byakuya led the rest of the group, (Rukia had returned with Yoruichi and Soi Fon) to the shop, called 'Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions'.

As they poured into the store, a witch looked up. "Greetings!" She called out cheerily. "What are you here for today?"

Once more the ambassador, Byakuya filled her in.

"Exchange students! Haven't had those... Ever!" She chirped. "Come this way!" The witch introduced herself as Madame Malkin, and the Shinigami got down to business. Malkin fitted Renji first, measuring him all over and exclaiming at his muscles. Byakuya noted with amusement that Rukia was positively twitching. Byakuya would have to later speak with Renji, preferably involving Senbonzakura.

"My my my, good lord, sir, you must really work out!" The witch gushed."I had a goal to work for." Renji responded, and he didn't say anything else during the whole fitting. Ichigo was next, with a frighteningly similar conversation, and during Byakuya's the witch simply gave up trying to initiate small talk.

Malkins supremely irritated Hitsugaya, calling him a first-year three different times, and she was dangerously close to being stung during Soi Fon's fitting. Gin was so tall, he wasn't even able to use the stool. Rukia was last, but she probably had the most normal fitting out of all of them.

Yoruichi stayed behind to order some teachers robes and the rest of the clothing items on the list, and everyone else moved on to Flourish and Blotts, so that they could buy their school books. Gin was in charge this time, and the poor store-owners were so freaked out by his constant grin that the Shinigami were out far quicker than they would have been without their Captain of the 3rd.

Soon enough, all the group needed were their wands. Soi Fon was the first to see the dusty shop in which they would purchase theirs, and she earned a pat on the head from her Nee-sama. The Shinigami walked over to Ollivanders, and pushed open the door, a small bell ringing as they strode in. There was no one in sight.

"I sense someone's spiritual pressure in here," whispered Rukia."But I can't tell where." The captains frowned. Indeed, they could sense reiatsu, but it was impossible to pinpoint where in the creepy store, with its shelves full of small, thin boxes.

" I don't really like this place," said Gin, even he had dropped his usual grin.

"Shut up!" hissed Soi Fon. "It's coming closer!"

Hitsugaya crouched down, ready to jump out at whatever came at them.

Renji stood, back to back with Ichigo and Rukia. The three were in Defense Formation.

"Welcome." A voice rang out in the silence."I suppose you're all here for wands?"

After the Shinigami got their stupid Gigai's hearts' working again, they introduced themselves, and the perpetrator for their hearts attacks, a wizened old man named Ollivander, who asked if, indeed, they were here for wands.

"Yes!" gasped Rukia, who still wasn't totally recovered. "If you could please service us?!"

"Very well," the old man spoke. "If you, little lady," he pointed to Soi Fon, "could come and stand over here?" Soi Fon strode over to the indicated spot. "Wand arm, up!" he annouced. Soi Fon raised her right arm. Suddenly, Ollivander pulled out a small, silver tape measure, and began measuring her all over, including between her eyes.

Next, Ollivander rushed over to his shelves, and began pulling what seemed like random boxes out from the niches in which they resided. "Aha!" He exclaimed. "Ash, dragon heart string, 10 inches!" He thrust the stick into Soi Fon's unsuspected hand. "Go on," Ollivander demanded. "Give it a wave."

Soi Fon lifted the wand only to have it immediately snatched from her grasp, and instantly replaced by another. "Oak, mermaid hair, 12 and a half inches!" That wand also was hastily replaced by a different wand, and Soi Fon went through 13 more wands before she managed to make lights come out of a "Ebony, Phoenix feather, 9 inches."

Gin stepped up next, spent a considerably shorter time waving and snatching, and ended up with a "Ash, fox demon fur, 16 inches."

Rukia: "Aspen, snow leopard hair, 11 and a half inches."

Byakuya: "Ebony, fairy hair, 15 and three-quarters inches!"

Renji: "Oak, Phoenix feather, 15 inches!"

Hitsugaya: "Pine," and much to his horror, "dragon heart string, 9 and three-quarters inches!"

Yoruichi: "Alder, mermaid hair, 15 and one-quarter inches."

Ichigo watched his friends from his seat on the floor. He hated to admit it, but he was actually pretty excited to get a stick that did cool stuff, like turn people's legs into jelly, (he had overheard some students speaking) or fix whatever he broke...

Ichigo wondered if he should purchase a wand for Mayuri... Apparently, the Captain of the 12th had been running out of test subjects lately,so Ichigo was hoping if he gave the crazy dissection man a wand, it would edge himself off the list of 'Things to be Experimented On.'

"Oi, Ichigo," Renji said, interrupting his train of thought. "This Ollivander guy wants to work with you, now."

Ichigo got up from his seat, stifling a yawn. He walked over to the old wand maker, who immediately began measuring every inch of his body. He looked over to the rest of the Shinigami, who were obviously now bored.

Renji was sitting down where Ichigo himself had been seated just a minute ago, Rukia dozing off at his side.

Byakuya was trying to ignore Yoruichi and Soi Fon, both of whom were harassing him; he was looking pretty annoyed, and Gin was teasing Hitsugaya about his short stature as usual.

All was well. Ichigo turned his attention back to Ollivander, who was holding a wand out to him. "Here you go!" Ollivander said cheerily. "Fir, werewolf hair, 14 and three-quarters inches. Ichigo took the twig, and waved it. Suddenly, and without warning, red-and-black light burst from the tip.

'For a stick, it'll do,' came the grudging voice of Hichigo. When Zangetsu voiced his approval as well, Ichigo knew he had no choice. "I'll take this one!" He said confidently to the slightly frazzled store-owner.

"Alright, then, that'll be 56 galleons, thank you very much, and-" It was no matter. As soon as the Shinigami had paid, they were out.

Wah, I'm sorry! I know it's a really long, slow chapter, but I had a lot to stuff in here... At least they have their wands, and their school supplies. I'm also sorry that there hasn't been much Harry... Anyways, time to go! Sayonara!  
* twistedthinking3 runs out, pursued by 500 lb gorillas' and Ichigo trapped inside a bludger*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Shinigami buy extras for themselves, and they run into a celebrity

Me: Wow, I can't believe it's the third chapter!

Mayuri: Of course you can't, I'm surprised your puny little brain registers anything.

Me: What did you say? Byakuya, defend me!

Byakuya: I can't right now. Yoruichi is after me, and I fear for my sanity.

Me: Fine then. I guess I have to do everything myself. Like write this story.

Mayuri: Bankai!

Me: Bankai! Scream, Darkandterriblerecessesofmybrain!

Mayuri: Gyaaaaaaaagh!

Me: HA HA HA HA!

Hitsugaya: That idiot over there wishes me to do Byakuya's usual job. twistedthinking3 says that she owns none of us, our world, or any of Harry Potter. Luckily. Bleach would wither away into nothingness if she was in charge.

Me: THAT'S IT! You're next, Hitsugaya!

Hitsugaya laid back on his bed in the room he shared with Gin and Byakuya. After they had gone to the wand shop, the Shinigami had headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, and split up the three rooms Byakuya had rented. Renji and Ichigo got Room 13, the girls took Room 11, and the last, Room 10, went to Gin, Byakuya, and himself.

Sighing, Hitsugaya took out his Soul Pager and flipped it open, debating whether or not to call home. More specifically, the hospital in which Momo resided. She still hadn't woken up from her coma after the battle with Aizen, and with a pang, Hitsugaya realized he was the main reason why. Stop thinking like that, he told himself. It was Aizen, not you. It wasn't your fault...

Snoorrrk! Hitsugaya nearly leaped out of his skin, literally, before he realized it was just Gin snoring. Throwing a pillow at the offender, Hitsugaya set down his Soul Candy and phone, then forced his Gigai to sleep.

The next day, Hitsugaya climbed out of bed, changed into his regular clothes from his fluffy pajamas, (damn that Matsumoto!) and started out the door, only to bump into a strange, living mass. Hitsugaya hastily backed up, apologizing profusely, and took his first look at the Shinigami's top priority in the new wizarding school. Damn, Hitsugaya thought. He's taller than me. Like everyone else in the world.

Hitsugaya sighed. This boy was definitely a one for questions, he could practically see them leaping out of the boy's gaze. Oh, well. No one said Hitsugaya couldn't grin and bear it...

Harry stumbled back in shock at the boy's appearance. He couldn't have been any older then nine, but his hair was as white as freshly fallen snow, and his eyes... His teal eyes were older than the ocean, with just as much death in them as a battle-front. No, Harry shook his head. You're exaggerating, he told himself. No one that young could ever have eyes like that. As for his hair, well, it pretty obvious it's dyed. Nothing strange. Time to get your mind off the subject.

"Hello!" Harry began, "What are you doing here without your parents?" Harry swore the temperature in the room dropped by about ten degrees.

"I'm thirteen." The kid said icily. Wrapping his mind around this new piece of information, Harry gulped. He already had made a HUGE blunder.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, steering the topic into safer, hopefully slightly warmer waters. "Cause I haven't seen you before." Yeah, I think I would notice with your hair and all.

The boy hesitated. "Yes, I am going to Hogwarts, no, you wouldn't know me because I'm one of the foreign exchange students, and my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I could see it in your eyes," Hitsugaya added, in answer to Harry's yet unspoken question.

How did he know? Harry wasn't sure if he was comfortable conversing with this boy.

"What's all this racket?" A tall bleary-eyed man walked out of the room Harry distinctly remembered Toshiro coming out of. The man had white hair like Toshiro, but his eyes were closed, so Harry couldn't see what color they were. "So you are Toshiro's father?" He asked politely.

Toshiro stared at Harry in horror, and the man put up a large grin in amusement. Toshiro was the first to speak: "No, no, I am in no way related to this man, thank God, and-" "Well you might be soon enough, when I marry Ran-chan," the tall man retorted. He turned towards Harry, a slightly creepy smile plastered on his face. "Nice to meet you. My name is Gin Ichimaru, and no, this little runt is not my son, though he is rather close to my girlfriend. What's your name?"

"Aah," Harry gulped. For some reason he was having some trouble breathing. Toshiro turned to Gin.

"Keep your reiatsu down," he hissed. "You're smothering the boy!" The pressure on Harry suddenly lifted, and he slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. "Time to leave," Toshiro insisted. "We have to go wake everyone up."

"Yes, little Captain," Gin agreed mockingly. The two turned to Room 13 in order to wake up the brightly colored members of their group. With Renji and Ichigo in their wake, Gin and Hitsugaya turned to the girls room, and finally, they carefully aroused Byakuya.

After everyone was out of bed and dressed, the eight walked down to buy breakfast, which was plain and tasteless. Then they went back to Diagon Alley, Byakuya tapping the necessary bricks with his wand.

The Shinigami emerged into the colorful alley, and Byakuya told them they each had a small sum of money. "Use this to buy whatever you want. Captain Kurotsuchi gave this money to me, as long as I promised to purchase something for him. You have one hour."

"Thank you, Nii-sama," Rukia said fervently. She already knew what she would be getting.  
"Renji, come with me," Rukia ordered, as she dragged him over to 'Magical Menagerie'.

Soi Fon pressed her nose against the glass of the broomstick shop. She had been obsessed with buying one ever since she heard that they could fly. Looking down at her hand, Soi Fon wondered how much Byakuya had given her, then nearly fainted on the spot. She now realized that nobles had a very different idea of a 'small sum of money'. Heart pounding with excitement, Soi Fon ran into the store, where a very surprised business-owner parted with a brand new Firebolt.

Meanwhile, in Magical Menagerie, Rukia had already purchased a pink bunny, and Renji had bought a tawny owl with bright blue eyes. Yoruichi, who had ended up with the two, decided on a cat-scratch post. "For a friend I know," she explained to the keeper of the store, but the two Shinigami friends knew better.

Hitsugaya and Byakuya chose to go to Flourish and Blotts again, hoping to find out more about the Wizarding world, because at least THEY were actually working on their mission. Gin was just wandering around, watching people, and even creeping out some wizards that had skulked out from Knockturn Alley with his slitty eyes and constant smile.

After the designated hour, the Shinigami regrouped at the Leaky Cauldron, hanging out in the main room, when they spied a certain green-eyed boy talking with two other people; a gangly boy with hair to rival Renji and Ichigo's, and a bushy brown haired girl, who seemed to like talking very much. Harry's gaze wandered over the occupants the tavern, until they settled on Hitsugaya.

The white haired captain watched as Harry pointed to the Shinigami, and as Harry and his friends walked over, obviously intent on questioning the strange group to pieces. Rukia noticed the approaching trio, and asked if anyone knew why they were coming over.

"Yes," Hitsugaya said. "That's Harry Potter. I met him earlier today."

Renji grunted in understanding. "So you're friends now?" He asked.

"No, not exactly." replied Hitsugaya. "We just talked for a minute or two."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" cut in Gin indignantly. "I spoke with him too, and-" "and nearly crushed him with your spiritual pressure," Hitsugaya finished dryly. Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya all turned to look at Gin questioningly. Luckily for him, the captain of the 3rd was saved from answering when Harry and his friends arrived at the Shinigami's table.

"Hey," began Harry. "How are you doing, Toe-shee-roh?" Hitsugaya managed a pained grin at the mangling of his name, much put off by the throbbing vein on his forehead. "Hello, Potter," the small captain returned. And by the way, it's HITSUGAYA, he added silently.

"So you're all exchange students?" The brown haired girl cut in eagerly. Byakuya had barely even began to affirm her question before she continued speaking: "You are, aren't you? Hi, my name's Hermione Granger. What are you're names? I bet magic is so different in Japan, can you tell me about it? Can you tell me more about the extracurricular class? It sounded so interesting, I signed up for it right away! Anyways, do you-"

"Stop." Hitsugaya commanded. "I'll never be able to answer any of your questions if you continue like that without pausing. It is far more efficient to ask one at a time. Now to answer, yes we are, everyone will introduce themselves when I'm done, magic is indeed different in Japan, no I can't tell you about it, if you want to know more about the extracurricular class, you should be asking Professor Shihoin, not me. Anything else?"

"Er, yes..." Hermione stammered sheepishly. "I'm not surprised." Hitsugaya said dryly. "What is it?"

"Well, for one, why is everyone treating you as the leader?"

"What do you mean?"

"Umm...You're the only one really talking, for starters. Also, I can see their respect in their actions."

"You've been reading up on Japanese etiquette?"

"Yeah! And it was really interesting, how they treat their elders..." Hitsugaya flinched. Thankfully, Hermione didn't pick up on the connection, nor did she seem to see that Byakuya and Gin were not talking with her because they didn't want to. After all, those two were HIS seniors, not including Yoruichi. "And it's really amazing. I've also been reading about 'Shinigami'," All transfers froze. "And I was wondering if, since you're from Japan and all, if you know anything about them?"

The Shinigami were saved from initiating a-probably bloody and violent- response, when Harry said to Hermione, "Oh yeah! I was going to ask you about those! Can you tell me what do you know?"

"Well," began Hermione, pleased to be the informer, "I know that they wore black kimono called 'shihakusho'. They fought with swords, and killed monsters that normal humans couldn't even see, and that wizards couldn't do anything against. Their swords were like our wands, each was personalized to its individual Shinigami. They could apparate short distances silently, and usually worked at night."

"I don't get it," said the red haired boy, who hadn't said anything at all until then.

"Of course you don't get it, Ron." retorted Hermione. "I'm surprised you were even listening."

"I wasn't, really..." Ron admitted mournfully. "It's just that bit about apparating quietly that got my attention. How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Hermione said excitedly. "I can't wait to get to the library and research!" Harry and Ron groaned. "Okay," She said. "Please introduce yourselves now!"

Byakuya stood up first. "Pleased to meet you," he said coolly. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I will be transferring to your 6th year."

Renji was next. "Renji Abarai. 6th year."He was immediately kicked upside the head for his rudeness by Rukia, who then introduced herself cheerily, " Hello! I am Rukia Kuchiki, 3rd year. Nice to meet you!"

"Gin Ichimaru," the captain grinned, "I'm going to be in 7th."

"Greetings," Hitsugaya began. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, 3rd year."

"Ichigo Kurosaki! 5th year!"

"My name is Soi Fon. I will be in 3rd year."

Last was Yoruichi. "Hi!" She announced. "I'm Professor Yoruichi Shihoin! I'm gonna be teaching the new class this year!"

Sorry about the ending... This chapter was REALLY hard to wrap up... *sighs* Anyways, thank you for commenting, harlequin97, and WereCat-Yoruichi! You made me so happy, I was floating on the clouds, except I soon realized there was this thing called gravity... I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story! Oh, and I will try to update every few days, but it really depends on my schedule, and how quickly I finish school. An update could take anywhere between one day and a week... Hopefully, a week will be the longest, max.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express... Shinigami vs Dementoids...

Me: Okay, who's gonna offend me this time?

Yoruichi: Hi, twistedthinking3! How are you doing?

Me: Very well, thank you... Wait, what are you up to...

Yoruichi: She says she doing fine! Plan A.37!

Hitsugaya: What one was that again?

Rukia: I don't remember...

Harry: I think it was the one where I said the disclaimer...

Yoruichi: Ah! That's right!

Ichigo: Are you saying even you didn't know?

Harry: twistedthinking3 begs reader-sama to understand that she does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, or any of their characters. Thank you.

Me: I don't understand why that is such a big deal... Plan A.37?-

Note: I am already done with the fifth chapter, I just have to edit it. It'll probably come out on Monday or Tuesday.

-  
Warning: Major Time Skip!  
-

Rukia choked on her chocolate frog. "Say what?!" She gasped, staring accusingly at the offender.

"You heard me!" Yoruichi chuckled playfully. "I asked who you would choose: Ichigo, or Renji!"

"I'm not sure I understand..." Rukia stalled, looking for a way out of the conversation. They were sitting in the Hogwarts Express, in the same cabin as Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all of whose ears were bright red. Even Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, looked embarrassed.

Ichigo and Renji also belonged in the small compartment, but they had both gone out to use the bathroom, making it simple for Yoruichi to spring the embarrassing question on the petite Shinigami. The only other one who could've taken in Rukia's mortification was a Professor R.J. Lupin, according to the stamp on his suitcase, and who was asleep, thankfully.

"C'mon, Rukia," teased Yoruichi. "Answer..." Rukia was saved when Renji slid the door open.

"Sorry," he said noncommittally. "You're gonna have to wait for Ichigo's esteemed company, he's got some nasty... Intestinal issues..." Rukia turned slightly green, looked down at the candy in her hand, deemed it not worthy of her stomach due to unforeseen circumstances, and handed it to Renji, who gulped it down like it was water.

"Oh," Renji added. "I ran into Kuchiki on my way back. He said the rest of them were doing fine, although the teenage they were sharing a cabin with was wearing weird glasses, and reading her magazine upside-down."

Renji, Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Rukia had parted ways with Byakuya, Gin, Soi Fon, and Hitsugaya when there was no compartment empty enough to fit them all. Rukia stroked the pink rabbit in her lap, whom she had named Chappy. "That's good, I'm glad Nii-sama is okay."

"Yeah," Renji chuckled. "He didn't look too pissed." The Golden Trio flinched at Renji's language. "So, anyways," continued Renji. "What were you talking about while I was gone?"

"What?!"

"I heard Yoruichi saying to tell her something when I came in. They don't call me Sou-er, Shino Academy's best tracker for nothing, you know."

Rukia groaned inwardly. Renji's acute hearing could be really inconvenient. How could she answer that? Rukia was rescued again when the door slid open once more. She wondered vaguely if perhaps there was a friendly konpaku chained to it.

Behind the door stood a kid with blond, slicked back hair, and a pale, pointed, sneering face. He was flanked by two human-ish gorillas, who, by the way they acted, seemed to exist only to do the blond boy's bidding.

Renji openly disliked him immediately, but Rukia, being in 13th Company, forcefully made herself give him a very small chance.

"Well, look who it is," the boy drawled lazily. "Potty and the Weasel." As his two minions chuckled trollishly, Rukia decided that his chance was down the drain. Good, she didn't want to make a bad impression on her new, living Chappy. Yoruichi, who had been taking a cat nap on the floor, yawned and stretched.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley." The boy continued. "Did your mother die of shock?" Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket onto Yoruichi, who hissed in surprise. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" asked the boy, taking an automatic step backwards as he spotted Lupin. "New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back."So is she," Harry continued, jerking his thumb at the purple-haired woman sitting on the floor. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teachers nose, let alone two. "C'mon," he muttered resentfully to his companions, and they disappeared.

"Good lord!" said Renji, exasperated. "Who the hell was that guy?"

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," Ron muttered darkly. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm gonna get ahold of his head and-"

He made a violent motion in midair, during which Renji nodded approvingly. "Ron!" hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin and Yoruichi, while Renji peeled his face off the floor from when Rukia hit him. "Be careful..." But Lupin was still fast asleep, and Yoruichi didn't care.

Watching the rain fall down outside the window-wait, when did it start raining?- Rukia sighed. As the train went further north, the rain thickened, and fog began to set in. It got so dark that lights flickered on, along the corridor, and above the luggage racks. About this time was when Ichigo returned from his deadly trip to the restroom, still looking fairly nauseous. "Hey," he managed weakly.

"Oh," Rukia exclaimed. "I'd forgotten you were here!"

"Yeah," Renji agreed. "What the hell did you eat?!"

Ron moaned in hunger. He obviously didn't have any issues with food. "We've gotta be nearly there now," he said, leaning forward to look out the window. No sooner then he had spoken, the train began to slow down. "Great," said Ron, getting up and stepping gingerly over Yoruichi, who had fallen back asleep, to peer out the pitch black windows.

"This can't be right," said Hermione, checking her watch. "There's no way we're at Hogwarts yet..." The train went slower and slower, until finally it lurched to a stop, then without warning, all the lamps went out, and everything was plunged into total darkness. "Ouch," gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"Oi, Rukia," grunted Renji. "You can get off me now."

"Sorry."

Ichigo untangled himself from Yoruichi, who still managed to be asleep, and felt his way back to his seat. "D'you think we've broken down?" asked Harry, who appeared to be back on the bench as well. "Dunno..." Harry saw a dim outline of someone- Renji?- wipe a patch of fog from the window and peer through it. "There's something moving out there. I can see it, and sense its spiritual pressure..."

"I think people are coming aboard..." said Ron, standing up and looking through the glass. The compartment door suddenly opened, and someone fell onto Yoruichi, who immediately sat upright and hissed in a way that promised death and destruction to anyone who dared disturb her nap.

"Ah! Sorry! Does anyone know what's going on? Ouch, I'm sorry!" "Hullo, Neville," said Harry pleasantly, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak. "Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" "No idea. Sit down." There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain, poor Neville had apparently tried to sit on Crookshanks.

After a few moments of fumbling around in the dark, Hermione informed everyone that she was going to go up and see the driver. However, when she tried to leave, there were two twin squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

The perpetrator was eventually identified as Ginny, and noisy confusion aroused as to where exactly she could sit.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Lupin had finally awakened. They all could hear him moving in the corner, and Renji, who had the best eyes in the group, could even see him slightly. Silence fell. There was a soft crackling sound, and flames appeared in Lupins hand, illuminating his face and surroundings. "Don't move," he said, getting to his feet.

But the door slid open before he could reach it. Standing in the doorway, there was a tall cloaked figure. Rukia only caught a glimpse of its slimy, crusted hand before it withdrew the appendage back into the tattered remains of its clothing. Its black hood covered its face, but everyone could hear its breathing, a slow, rattling sound that seemed like it wanted more then air from its surroundings.

And it was cold, not cold in the clean way that Hitsugaya was, but cold like damp, slimy, air, brought from the depths of which no one had ever felt. It went deeper than their skin, constricting their breath, and filling them with sadness. And, luckily, no one saw the effect it had on the four Shinigami. Ichigo was closest, and if the students had seen him, they would of glimpsed a... Flickering?... Dementors suck souls, after all, and Ichigo's Shinigami form was coming in and out of view while he fought to stay in his Gigai.

Rukia was the next most affected, as Renji was still by the window, and Yoruichi had backed up from the door. The situation steadily worsened. Ichigo was losing the battle with his Gigai, and Renji and Yoruichi were beginning to feel the ill effects also. Rukia was slumped out on the floor, along with Harry, when, suddenly, the Dementor froze.

Like, literally froze, and was kicked aside by Hitsugaya. Ichigo snapped back in his body, Renji walked over to Rukia and carefully lifting her up, placed her on the bench, while Yoruichi looked suspiciously like she might start licking herself. Harry was still passed out, and his friends were trying to help him up. Hitsugaya turned to the Shinigami, looking extremely pissed off.

"What the hell is this?!" bellowed Hitsugaya. "You guys are four powerful Shin-"

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver shape leapt past Hitsugaya and barreled into the dark figure that had been creeping up on him. Everyone turned to look at Lupin. "Okay," Lupin said breathlessly. "Who wants some chocolate?" As pieces of chocolate were passed around- Hitsugaya tried valiantly to refuse- the train began to move again, lights came to life once more, and a small cotton-fluff head strode back to his cabin to inform his companions of an... Interesting fact on Dementors, and the effect they had on Shinigami.

This chapter sucks. It really does. No matter what I did, it wouldn't turn out well, I couldn't make it humorous like I enjoy doing, and I even stooped to quoting from the book so that the story would actually GET somewhere! Anyways, next chapter, the Sorting, thank you, all who reviewed, and yes, Ikurus, Hogwarts will never know what hit 'em. *Evil laugh*  
P.S. I have two things to say here.  
1. This is nine months after the Aizen arc, so everyone has their new hairstyles, cause Renji just looks SO good... This might help if I say 'Hitsugaya pulled on the hem of his teal scarf thoughtfully', or 'Rukia leaned on the wall, breathing raggedly, her short black bob out of place.'  
2. If you were wondering how the Shinigami might deal with being forced into Hogwarts, and having no prior knowledge of magic, how they're going to, you know, not not know ANYTHING. Well, for about a week after they got their wands, they rented another room at the Leaky Cauldron and practiced there. It was easy for everyone except Ichigo. Yes, Gin DID learn 6 years worth in one week. He IS a prodigy, after all.

P.S.S. Please, please, please review! Review and Chibi Byakuya will give you a cupcake and a hug!  
*Damn, I got a nosebleed just thinking about it!*


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting- DUN DA DUM!

Chapter 5: The Sorting- DUN DA DUM!

Byakuya: *asleep*

Me: I really want to do something to him when he's sleeping...

Gin: How about this?

*Gin hands twistedthinking3 something thin and black*

Me: Thank you, Gin! This will be perfect!

Gin: It was my pleasure...

*I bend over Byakuya*

Me: It's done! Okay, Gin! Say the disclaimer, and you had nothing to do with this!

Gin: Deal. twistedthinking3 warns you that anyone who accuses her of owning Bleach or Harry Potter with be dealt with accordingly by me, since she saved my life.

Byakuya: twistedthinking3! Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Me: AAUGH! NOOOO!

Byakuya: How dare you draw on my face with a Sharpie?! You could've at least given me a Ambassador Seaweed face! Now face the consequences!

-  
Warning: I've been in a kind of writers block recently, so I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. *cry*  
-

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!" A tall, broad man bellowed, standing near a line of small boats that sat on a lake. Renji made a annoyed noise with his arms crossed over his chest. The group had just hopped out of the train, and were wondering where to head next.

"Where do we go, then?" Ichigo asked as he turned to face Byakuya. "Do we follow-" "An transfers, too! Come over 'ere, you lot! Firs' years!"

"Idiot," Byakuya said coolly. "We walk towards the large, smelly man, who has just given us specific information to do so. Come." The group turned to the giant man, but were interrupted by a woman wearing green robes, who was striding quickly towards them. She had a strict expression, and her graying hair was twisted back into a severe bun. She grabbed Yoruichi's wrist. "What are you doing with the students, Professor Shihoin?"

Yoruichi pulled from her grip and hung on to Byakuya's arm possessively. "I'm staying with my boyfriend!" she declared, ignoring Byakuya's nearly imperceptible twitch.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. This was not gonna be fun, he thought sourly.

"What?" snorted the woman. "Nonsense. You have to come with me to the teachers carriage!" Yoruichi protested, enough to make the woman not suspicious, but not to much to persuade the strict lady to give up.

She's enjoying herself a little too much... Ichigo glanced at Byakuya, whose face was set with a severeness to rival the woman who was now bundling 'Professor Shihoin' to the teachers vehicle.

Ichigo and his companions turned and began walking in the direction of the giant man, who was still shouting and waving his arms around like a maniac. He had a kind face, that seemed to enjoy smiling. But really, Ichigo thought as he glanced at him apprehensively, that guy's bigger than Kenpachi! The man (who introduced himself as Hagrid) told all the new students to get in the tiny wooden boats that lined the waters edge.

"It's official,"Ichigo muttered darkly as he settled into a boat with Hitsugaya. "That Hagrid is nuts." "Shh!" his vertically-challenged companion hissed. "We don't want any enemies here, okay?"

"Fine." Ichigo rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was going to a MAGIC school, for crying out loud. What was 'Ol Man Yama thinking?!

What was Captain Commander thinking?! Byakuya wondered incredulously, as he settled onto a boat with Soi Fon. This was a insane bet, and he personally didn't think the situation so dire that it needed FOUR Captains, TWO Assistant Captains, the Substitute Shinigami, and the Flash-Master. Especially the Flash-Master. That woman had been harassing him ever since she joined the mission, and he didn't understand why.

Why couldn't she irritate Ichigo, or better yet, Renji? Contrary to popular belief, Byakuya was no idiot to human feelings, and he could see plain and clear how his Assistant Captain felt about Byakuya's little sister. And from the looks of it, she might be developing feelings for him as well, Byakuya noted with some displeasure as Renji helped a giggling Rukia into a boat.

"Are you thinking about Nee-sama?" Soi Fon asked randomly, but at the same time, slyly. It was a disturbing combination, Byakuya thought, as he answered that he had not been thinking about Shihoin, but rather of the different ways he could dismember his Assistant Captain.

"Well, all that's nice," replied Soi Fon. "But I think you have a bigger problem. Half of Sei- I mean, Shino Academy already think that Rukia and Ichigo are an item. Personally, her and Abarai seem like a better match."

"...You raise a good point. I will have to consider that."

The boats floated over the lake, and towards the huge castle in the distance. It was a fairly uneventful ride, the water was black and calm, although it took an irritatingly long time. Byakuya was cold, and shivering slightly by the time they arrived at the castle. He KNEW he shouldn't of left the damn cloak back in the train when he changed into the uniform, but he didn't think that the stupid Gigai would get so cold so fast. It was those damn people at the Department of Research and Development.

Yes, Byakuya decided grimly. He would most definitely have to have a little 'discussion' with Kurotsuchi when he went back to Soul Society. Byakuya gracefully stepped off the boat as soon as it landed, glad to be away from the little wooden piece of *beep*, then gazed around to see what idiotic things the other Shinigami were probably doing.

Gin, who had been the only one riding with a regular student, slunk off the boat, while his terrified companion shakily dismounted, looking like she'd never be the same again. Hitsugaya was yelling furiously at Ichigo for nearly pitching the small captain into the water. Nearby, Renji and Rukia were having a seemingly pleasant conversation, to which Byakuya narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Soi Fon hopped off of the vessel with her usual agility, and the whole procession marched to the castle doors, led by the stern witch that had taken away Shihoin.

Byakuya noted that he must soon thank her.

Gin stepped off the boat, wearing his usual grin. The poor student he had been riding with was petrified of the Captain of the 3rd, and Gin was glad to see that he hadn't lost his touch. Ever since the Aizen war, people had been less fearful around him, and Gin attributed that to the fact that he was now going out with Ran-chan.

Apparently, gossip of his near death, and their confessions had spread around Seireitei faster than Ryuujin Jakka burned a dry twig, and it was apparently 'so romantic' that he had betrayed all of Soul Society just for Rangiku. Gin scowled. Now no one would check themselves into 4th Company after eating a dried persimmon, and little Izuru was actually making his Captain do the paperwork! Gin had tried, in vain, several different ways to get rid of the boring stuff, but Kira came up with something new each time. Gin shuddered as he remembered last week's 'kitten incident', a horrifying memory best left to the back corners of his brain.

Gin walked to the castle alongside Rukia, who fortunately had never really gotten over her fear of him, and she kept glancing at him apprehensively, much to Gin's delight. Once they arrived at the castle, the woman, Professor Mcgonagall, drew Gin and the rest of the transfers aside and told them to wait for the headmaster to call them in. Gin yawned loudly, and leaned against the wall, smiling widely, and hoping he was even slightly unsettling the stiff Mcgonagall, who quickly strode into the Great Hall.

After a few minutes of waiting, the Shinigami heard faint strains of music. "That must be the 'Sorting Hat' that Mcgonagall told us about," said Rukia. Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Shh, I can't hear!" hissed Soi Fon.

"Hello, new students, greetings to old!  
I'm going to sort you into the houses,  
Gryffindor shall take the bravest,  
The courageous, the bold.  
Slytherin the cunning,  
The ambitious and cruel.  
Ravenclaw will get the smart,  
Their colors sliver and blue.  
Hufflepuff the loyal,  
Who will ne'er betray a thing.  
This sorting is indeed an art, but let me give you warning,  
The gates of death have been opened,  
The Shinigami are coming.  
The gods of Death will find all,  
And ne'er give any mercy  
Stand in their way, be brave, be strong,  
As they stay in the dark, in mourning."

Hitsugaya decided he wasn't particularly fond of the talking hat. It knew a little too much for his liking, and Hitsugaya vaguely wondered if the Memory Replacer would work on inanimate objects. Probably not, Hitsugaya realized with a sigh, and he nearly missed Dumbledore calling the foreign exchange students. Hitsugaya took the lead, as he was the unofficial leader of the group. He pushed open the huge doors, and the Shinigami stepped through.

-  
Students  
-

The doors suddenly opened with a creak, and the foreign exchange students stepped through.

"No way, did that little first year push those doors open all by himself?"

"That's impossible..."

The next thing the Hogwarts students noticed about the transfers besides their ridiculous strength was that nearly all of them wore the uniform strangely.

The tall, crimson haired guy with a maroon headband and tattoos on his eyebrows wore his shirt untucked, and had unbuttoned the garment a little to reveal the tips of more tattoos on his chest.

The small, raven haired girl with a strand hanging down over her face, and who stood beside the tattooed guy wore the uniform normally, while another tiny black haired girl had tied a yellow sash around her waist.

The midget with white hair wore a teal scarf that matched his eyes, and the tall silver haired man beside him simply had his shirt untucked. Next, a scowling teen with orange spiky hair stepped through. He wore his uniform shirt all the way open, and under it wore a black t-shirt that read in red letters: 'Mess with me, and I break your face.'

Finally, a really, really hot guy with thin ornaments in his black hair stepped forward. He wore the uniform normally, and managed to make the plain thing look so good, that there was a massive nosebleed epidemic among the girls, not helped by the fact that the other four guys were also totally good looking.

"My God, that guy with the red pony-tail is SO sexy! Do you think he'd like me?"

"No, just look at him. He's obviously got a thing going for the girl with the strand of hair in her face. But that orange haired guy with the cute frown seems to be free!"

"Yeah, and just LOOK at the one with the weird hair ornaments! I think I'm gonna-" *splurt*

"Aah! Are you okay? I'll go get Madame Pomfrey!"

"Look, they're going to start the Sorting now!"

Professor Mcgonagall held up a piece of parchment, and read aloud: "Abarai, Renji!" Renji strode towards the stool, and crammed the hat onto his head. "Let's get this over with."

Hat: Why hello! How are you?

Renji: Who the hell are you?!

Hat: Good evening to you too. Now let me take a good look into your head. Lets see, you're very brave, and seem extremely loyal to your Captain, but not if it involves this 'Rukia' girl. You're very close friends, are you not?

Renji: Hat, if this ever gets leaked out to anyone, your remains will never be found.

Hat: Uh, okay... You're ambitious, once again for Rukia... Though I'd say you're not too smart...

Renji: *aloud* This damn hat is really pissing me off!

Mcgonagall: Language, Abarai!

Hat: However, your courage is admirable, so I think I'll put you in... GRYFFINDOR!

Renji threw the hat to the ground in disgust, and stalked to the red-and-gold table, where he was greeted by loud cheers.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro!" When the hat was placed on the small captain, it covered his entire face, and Ichigo had to work hard to conceal his snorts of laughter. Hitsugaya was forced to threaten the hat to place him in Gryffindor, for some reason it seemed intent on putting him in Ravenclaw, but the mission came first, and, frankly, the hat was lucky to escape with its life.

Soi Fon and Rukia were both Sorted in Gryffindor, and Hitsugaya suspected they'd had to do the same thing as he. It was crucial that those three be in third year, Gryffindor, to make their spying on the savior of the Wizarding world that much easier.

Gin went to Slytherin, Byakuya, Ravenclaw, (much to the excitement of the girls in that house) and Ichigo landed in Hufflepuff. At the end of it all, Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief. There was one Shinigami in each house, and four in Gryffindor, where they were needed most. It had worked out well.

After dinner, which was strange, but excellent, Hitsugaya followed the rest of the Gryffindors up a tower to their common room. Once they were there, a pompous boy who looked suspiciously like he might be related to Ron, stared at a painting of a fat, pink, lady, and said importantly: "Fortuna Major." The painting swung open like a door, and the students stepped through.

The first thing Hitsugaya noticed, was that the room was hot. Unbearably so. This appeared to be thanks to a large roaring fire, which was heating and drying up the incredibly stuffy common room. And the colors. They were FAR to bright for his liking, and it hurt his eyes that were used to grays, blues, and black. At the back of the room, two staircases led up, and the small captain assumed one was for the boys dormitory, and one for the girls.

Hitsugaya sighed heavily. He would just have to bear it. And it looked like everyone else wasn't too uncomfortable, although Rukia seemed slightly bothered by the temperature. Hitsugaya climbed up the stairs to the boys dormitory, which was also at an uncomfortably high temperature, and was greeted by the not-so-welcome sight of even MORE blaring colors. Hitsugaya sighed again, unpacked his pajamas from the suitcase which lay at the bottom of his bed, changed, then went to sleep.

-  
I know the song sucks. Leave me alone, Harry Potter fans; I did my best.  
-

I'm so sorry! I've been having writers block for a few days now, but hopefully since they've gotten to Hogwarts it will get a little better... Next will be Divination, which I have been looking forward to writing... *evil grin* Anyways, please review! If you review, Chibi Hitsugaya in a kitten outfit will give you a cookie and a hug!  
*damn, another nosebleed!*

Thank you WereCat-Yoruichi for yet another review. I won't abandon the story, however, after I write about the boggarts and a few other storylines, I might do a major time skip to the ending chapter. :P I am just really afraid of getting tired of the story, and I want to avoid that. So, apology, this story is probably gonna be 12 chapters long at most. It's better than me giving up, right?

DattebayoJo, I'm really glad you like this enough to review! (Everyone else who's reading this, hint, hint) Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Divination

Chapter 6: Divination

Me: Another chapter! These things are really piling up!

Yamamoto: So THERE you are!

Me: Huh? Why are you here?

Yamamoto: This isn't what I signed up for! You promised information on wizards to Soul Society, and all you're focusing on is romance!

Me: Wait, that's cause there's only one RenRuki HP/Bleach crossover! There's HitsuHina, and RanGin, but no RenRuki, and since they're my favorite couple, I just had to do these little hints! I have excuses!

Kakashi: Yep! I like romance too!

Me: Kakashi, what are YOU doing here?! This isn't even your manga!

Kakashi: Miss twistedthinking3 does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, or Naruto.

Me: Wait a minute, Naruto's not gonna even be IN this! But I love you anyways, Kakashi!

-  
Random Note: Can you just IMAGINE how cute Soi Fon would be in french-braids with her new hairstyle?!  
-

Rukia sat up in her bed and stretched, yawning widely. She hopped out of bed, and rifling through her trunk, pulled out her cell phone. No reception. Again. Rukia puffed out her cheeks, wondering why she couldn't get any service. There was no other way to contact the Gotei 13, except letters, and Captain Commander had specifically ordered for all reports not to be delivered by owl, as it would be far to easy to intercept and translate any letters the Shinigami at Hogwarts sent. None of them had even had the presence of mind to bring a couple Hell Butterflies either!

Flipping the Soul Pager down, Rukia sighed. She pulled her uniform out of the trunk, got dressed, then cautiously aroused Soi Fon. Rukia knew from experience that Soi Fon was way not gentle to anyone who dared disturb her sleep. Especially if the one doing the disturbing was Omaeda. Rukia was lucky, however, and after Soi Fon pulled on her uniform, the two girls quietly slipped downstairs. Down in the Gryffindor Common room, Hitsugaya already was sitting on an armchair, and Renji was yawning on a chair beside the diminutive captain.

"Okay," said Hitsugaya, leaning forward in his seat. "Anything anyone needs to report?"

Rukia raised her hand. "Yes, Captain. Ever since we got on that train, I haven't had any signal for my Soul Pager." Everyone else automatically flipped open their cell phones.

"You're right!" breathed Soi Fon in horror. "How are we supposed to get messages back to Soul Society?"

"Haven't any of you noticed?" cut in Renji. "My reiatsu detector has gone WAY down. I can barely tell any of you are here, spiritual energy wise."

Hitsugaya frowned. He too had noticed the block of reiatsu, but had decided not to tell anyone until he had it figured out. However, thanks to that particular problem, three third year students were able to eavesdrop on QUITE the interesting conversation.

"But about that communication problem," said Rukia desperately, "Can't we just send personal letters to people at Soul Society?"

"Possibly," admitted Hitsugaya, "Unfortunately it seems that we wouldn't be able to tell the recipients to not give anything away without risking this whole mission ourselves."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione listened in fascination. They had never heard of about half the terms the transfers were saying, and Hermione was visibly itching to go to the library and do some research.

"Okay then!" Hitsugaya suddenly concurred. "People are bound to be waking up soon, our meeting is adjourned to tomorrow morning."

"Yes!" the three other Shinigami chorused. The four transfers stood up from their chairs, and slipped out of the door to see if they could make it down to breakfast in time to catch the other Shinigami before the rest of the students came traipsing for their morning meal. As soon as they were gone, Hermione stood up excitedly.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "Who needs breakfast?" Ron and Harry plaintively raised their hands, but were ignored. "Let's go do some research!"

Hitsugaya walked up a long flight of steps. Breakfast had been enjoyable, but he still wasn't used to the western cuisine. The small captain was climbing towards his first class in Hogwarts, a lesson known as 'Divination', however, Hitsugaya couldn't find his way to the class.

Rukia and Soi Fon were of no help either, as they had abandoned him while he was... Doing some duties in the Boys Restroom, he recalled sourly, as he rounded another corner. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with a... Tin can? No, it was just another moving painting, Hitsugaya thought as he leaned forward for closer inspection, only to leap back, startled, when the walking tin can began shouting insults at him.

"What brings you here, shorty? Be you an enemy!? Friend or foe?"

Hitsugaya fought to keep his expression civil. "No, sir," he choked. "Would you be so kind as to tell me the way to the way to the Divination Class?"

"And what's with that hair? You must be a ghost of some sort! Well, laddy, news flash for you! You're dead! No more classes for you, child!"

The temperature dropped several degrees.

The knight took no notice of Hitsugaya's murderous expression. "Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were only eight, at the most! Now don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a weak little child, after all-"

"Hurry, Harry!" Hermione panted. They had researched until the last possible minute, but had found nothing. Now they were rushing up the steps, while Ron clutched a stitch in his side, and Harry breathing raggedly. The Golden Trio dashed around a wall, and Hermione, who was in the lead, abruptly halted. Harry and Ron tried to stop as well, but failed epically and skidded into the bushy-haired member of their group.

"Bloody 'ell?" muttered Ron from his new arrangement on the floor. "What was that for, Hermione?" Hermione said nothing in response, but just stared in horror at the spectacle before her. Harry and Ron slowly lifted their gaze, and gasped.

"What happened?" Harry whispered in awe.

"I don't know..." replied Hermione, also dumbstruck. In front of them, on the wall, there hung a painting. Or what was left of it. The whole thing was encased in a sheet of ice that began on the floor roughly where the three friends stood themselves, and sloped up to a large jagged chunk of the stuff.

Dimly, Harry could see a frozen outline of the paintings occupant: a portly yelling knight, who was brandishing his sword fiercely in mid-leap. Hermione stepped back.

"Let's go now," she said nervously. The two boys quickly agreed, and they all hastily fled to the next flight upstairs. When they finally made it to the top of the tower, the Golden Trio were met by the transfers, and their fellow Gryffindors, who looked at the latecomers with expressions of relief clear in their eyes.

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened and a silver ladder shot down, narrowly missing the white-haired transfer's head. What was his name again? Harry mused. Wasn't it Toshrio? Toshilo? Harry gave up and began to ascend the fragile seeming ladder. He was right behind the transfer with the yellow scarf around her waist. Her name was tricky too, Harry recalled. Something like Song, or Soy Fong. Honestly, why were their names so difficult?!

Rukia emerged into the Divination classroom. It was hot and stuffy, with low tables and armchairs or poofy things to sit on. Rukia immediately claimed a seat by the single window, hoping to get some fresh air, while Harry sat down beside her. Ron shared a table with Soi Fon, neither of whom looked pleased about this arrangement, and Hermione and Hitsugaya appeared to hit it off, as Hermione was talking animatedly, while Hitsugaya listened attentively.

Probably trying to get as much information as possible on the Wizarding world, Rukia thought with a sigh, staring off into space. Vaguely, she wondered how Nii-sama and Renji were dealing with their classes. Hopefully neither of them have gone off the deep end-

"What's your name?" Harry asked curiously.

Rukia eyed the boy. "Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki," she replied slowly, not quite sure why she was hesitating. "But didn't we meet in the Leaky Cauldron, and talk on the train?"

"Ah, yeah," Harry scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "It's just that all your names are unusual, and hard for me to remember. Can you remind me of the other's names?"

"Sure. That guy with the white hair and teal scarf is Toshiro Hitsugaya, but if you value your life, you would do well to just call him Hitsugaya. The girl with black french-braids and the yellow sash is Soi Fon. I'd advise you to be extremely polite when speaking with her. She has quite... Violent tendencies..."

Harry nodded, committing all the names to memory, as well as the warnings. "Thank you," he said.

"Welcome!" A figure lurched out of the shadows, and Rukia had to take a couple seconds to absorb the sight clearly and effectively. The Professor wore numerous shawls, as well as many metal bracelets, and spectacles that magnified her eyes. All in all, Rukia thought, she looks like a giant insect. Rukia glanced at the two other Shinigami. They seemed just as transfixed and horrified as she.

"How nice to see you in the physical world at last." the woman said with a grand gesture of her arms. "Sit, my children, sit." The rest of the students awkwardly climbed into the chairs and flopped onto the poufs. "Welcome to Divination," the woman continued as she settled in a large winged armchair in front of a fireplace. "I am Professor Trelawney. You probably haven't seen me before; I find descending into the hustle and bustle of the castle disturbs my Inner Eye..." she let her sentence trail off slightly. "So you have chosen to study Divination,"

Harry faintly heard Hitsugaya mutter something about bastard old men at that point.

"Be forewarned, it is the most difficult out of all the magical arts, if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I can teach you... Books will be of little use." Hermione seemed horrified at the very thought. "Now then," she continued. "Please take a tea cup."

The class tentatively rose to do as the Professor bid, and Soi Fon noted with some annoyance that several students were actually trembling. Fools. Couldn't they tell it was all an act? Soi Fon turned to Ron, displeasure visible on her delicate features. Gripping her pink cup tightly, she filled the china-ware with some tea, which they were supposed to drink, then 'read the tea-leaves.'

Soi Fon had no idea what the hell any of this was about, and it irritated her to no extent, as after all, she was the leader of the Stealth Force, and The Special Punishment Squad, not to mention the Captain of 2cd Company! The small girl tentatively took a sip of the tea, and immediately spat out the boiling liquid. "HOLY SHIT!" she cried, sticking out her burnt tongue in an attempt to cool the lump of flesh.

"Language!" Professor Trelawney quivered. "I will have to give you-"

"Professor Trelawney, what's this in Harry's cup?" inquired Rukia. "I can't seem to figure it out."

Trelawney swept away over to Rukia, Soi Fon completely forgotten. She peered closely at the swirling tea leaves, then stumbled back with a horrified gasp.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"No..." Trelawney breathed. "It can't be! But it is!" The Professor was obviously milking the class for all the attention she could get.

"What is it?" Harry asked again, irritably.

"In all my years... No, you are too young to know your fate..."

That's when Soi Fon exploded. "Shut the hell up!" she bellowed. "Just hurry up and frickin' tell him!"

Trelawney backed away from the tiny girl nervously. "My dear," the Professor whispered, resuming her dramatic way of speaking. "My dear, you have the Grim." she said the last word with such finality and horror that Soi Fon half expected something huge and hairy to come barreling out of the ceiling at the offense of saying the very name.

Hitsugaya sighed, very loudly and obviously. "Okay, I'll bite." he said. "Anyone care to tell me what this 'Grim' is?"

Trelawney stared at Hitsugaya curiously. "And who might you be, young man," she asked. "Oh! Wait! You are a messenger from the other side! One of the mythical Shiniga-"

Hitsugaya's next actions were so quick even Soi Fon's practiced eyes nearly missed them.

Hitsugaya immediately vaulted over the table from which he was sitting, and pulled a plastic container out of his pocket. He flipped the lid of the strange device open and clamped down with his thumb onto the button that lay within. Smoke poured forth from within the contraption and enveloped the entire classroom, while the small captain hopped back to his seat and resumed his original pose. Lucky thing he remembered to bring the Memory-Modifier, Soi Fon thought apprehensively. Our cover was nearly blown!

The rest of the lesson was amazingly without further incidents, but the three Shinigami were still sweating buckets until the bell rang. They were the first out the trapdoor, nearly using Shunpo in their hast, and first down the stairs to lunch, which surprised the Shinigami as they had expected their companions to arrive early as well. Unfortunately, there was no chance to talk about the near accident concerning Professor Trelawney, but they did get a nasty surprise when owls flooded through the windows and pelleted-?- into their pumpkin juice, which, as Renji had described, was an acquired taste even without the little rodent fragments.

The Shinigami were quite shocked when their very own owl arrived with a large package of letters for them, and, of course, none were particularly pleased when the owl soaked the papers in a large vat of... Liquid food. The transfers were excited, though, as they hadn't really expected anything from home. After getting over the surprise, they decided to open their respective letters later, in privacy, as lord knows who could be watching. However, the letters were passed out to their rightful owners before lunch ended and the Shinigami were forced back to lessons.

-Ugh. Slowest. Update. Ever. I've lately gotten into this nasty habit of reading fanfic a lot more than I've been writing... Hee hee. Anyways, please review! The more you review the faster updates come out! (Probably) So, I beg of you! Just tap that little box down there!

Guest: I totally agree with you. Ichigo WAY belongs in Hufflepuff, sure, I can see him as Gryffindor, but he's definitely more suited towards Hufflepuff.

WereCat-Yoruichi: I'm glad 12 chapters is okay! Thank you for so many reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Extracurricular Class. And Quidditch Tryouts. And Other.

Hitsugaya: Where is that damn twistedthinking3?! She's lazier than Matsumoto!

*In Soul Society* Hinamori: Bless you, Matsumoto-san!

Gin: She's probably sleeping in. I think she stayed up until 3 a.m. a few days ago to work on the 6th chapter.

Byakuya: It's her own fault. Rukia! Go awaken twistedthinking3! Renji, say the disclaimer!

Rukia: Yes, Nii-sama!

Renji: WHAT?! Why me?

*Byakuya glares at Renji*

Renji: twistedthinking3 does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, any of its characters, or even her own sanity.

Me: Hey! That's offensive! True, but offensive!

Gin lay across one of the couches in the Slytherin Common Room, fingering his letter. It was a fine Saturday, and he was waiting for the Extracurricular Class to begin. It would be a lie to say he was looking forward to the thing, but, then again, it wasn't as if he'd really had a say in the matter, Gin remembered wryly. It was 'attend the lessons or expire in a horrible, painful way.'

As none of the transfers particularly wished to perish, they had reluctantly agreed to go. The time ticked to 12:45. The class began at 1:00, so Gin hopped off the sofa, slipped his letter in his pocket, and joined the few other Slytherins who also were attending. Gin swept up the staircase leading out of the dungeons, and picked up his pace in hopes of catching up with his fellow Shinigami, whom he glimpsed running around the corner.

Checking another clock, Gin broke into a sprint. As he had no knowledge of how to actually get to the grounds, where they would be practicing, he had better hurry up before he transformed into a cat-scratch post. Soon he caught up to the other transfers, and as he slowed to a walk, Gin was amused to see that Hitsugaya had to run slightly to match the taller Captain's longer strides.

When they finally found their way to the grounds, the Shinigami still had two extra minutes. They used the spare time to survey their surroundings and memorize the place.

"Okay!" The Shinigami nearly suffered from whiplash. "Greetings, students!" Yoruichi called cheerily. She had amassed about twenty kids not including the transfers, and, honestly, she was slightly surprised. "I am Professor Shihoin!"

Harry gaped at the teacher. It wasn't that he hadn't seen her on the train, it was just that now her clothing was a little bit more... Revealing... She wore a black kimono top with cut-off sleeves, and billowing pants, also the color of shadows, along with bright white teachers robes.

"The Shunko uniform, Nee-sama?" Harry heard Soi Fon mutter. "Seriously? Please tell me you're not demonstrating THAT..."

Vaguely, Harry wondered what the petite girl was mumbling about, but he refocused his attention onto Professor Yoruichi, who was explaining the details of something called 'Shunpo.'

"Alright then, Soi Fon, mind helping me demonstrate how it's done?"

"Of course, Nee-sama," Soi Fon smirked. It was kind of a pity that they were reduced to barely 10 percent of their normal flash-stepping power. But even so, thought Soi Fon as she flexed her wrists and bounced on her toes as a small warm-up. It's not like they've seen anything like this before...

Hermione stood anxiously, sure that something was about to happen. And then it did. Suddenly, Professor Shihoin was just a blur, and a crack like thunder boomed across the grounds. A strong wind blew heavily form the approximate direction of the little transfer, Soi Fon.

When it all settled, every one turned to face the source of the powerful gust. There, in the center of a burnt, roughly circular patch of grass, stood Soi Fon. Her leg was poised in a powerful thrust, crossing the extended kick of Professor Shihoin.

Hermione was horrified.

"P-Professor Shihoin..." she stuttered. "You attacked a STUDENT..."

"Eh?" Yoruichi asked, twisting her torso slightly to face Hermione. "I was just showing you some Shunpo..."

"Well, there was no need to go to that extent!"

"Pft, like something like this would hurt Soi Fon. These Gigai are specially mad-"

"Shh, Nee-sama!" hissed Soi Fon.

Harry raised his hand. "So you're saying we could all learn to move fast like that?"

"Yes," Yoruichi responded proudly. "Now we're gonna show you guys Kido! Toshiro! Ichigo! Step up!"

Ichigo snapped his head up from where he had been dozing. "Say what?"

"Yoruichi, there is no way I'm degrading myself for your little trick-"

"If you two don't come here, the translations for 'Ichigo' will be revealed, and everyone will learn what Toshiro's peach calls him!"

Hitsugaya and Ichigo walked, very quickly, over to where Yoruichi stood.

"That's what I thought. Okay! Standing before you are two people who can use Kido! However, one of them is an expert, the other, to put it mildly, sucks."

Renji privately thanked goodness that it wasn't he who was called up.

"Ichigo, you first. Preform Shakkaho, with the chant!"

"Fine," Ichigo grumbled. This was gonna be SO humiliating.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of bats, ye who bears the nose of Man! Inferno and terror, the sea fishies surge, march on to the north!" Ichigo jerked his arms in front of him, palms flat. "Hado 31, Shakkahoi!" A feeble red light fluttered out from his hands, and extinguished, making a little fwooshing sound.

Ichigo's face turned as bright as, well, a strawberry.

"Next!" Yoruichi ordered, not even bothering to attempt to hide her wide grin. Hitsugaya stepped forward, and the students looked forward in interest. Everyone had thought that Ichigo would be the expert, now they wanted to see what a real pro would look like.

Hitsugaya pointed two fingers on each hand and crossed them. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" The small white-haired boy extended his arms straight in front of him, palms flat like Ichigo's were. "Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" he shouted. "Hado 31! Shakkaho!"

Ichigo groaned as a large crimson ball of spiritual energy erupted from Hitsugaya's hands and demolished a large section of ground 50 feet away.

"You forgot the first hand movement," Gin drawled. "And you messed up the incantation." Ichigo scowled, and stomped away with his hands in his pockets, muttering obscenities all the while.

Yoruichi began handing out papers. "These explain how to use Bakudo and Hado, as well as their differences. It also includes the first Bakudo chant."

Hermione gazed at the sheet of paper intensely. Channel your spiritual energy through your palms... Hermione raised her hand. "What do you mean by spiritual energy?"

"Allow me to explain," interjected Byakuya smoothly. "Spiritual energy, also known as Reiatsu, is basically your magic. Where we come from, we don't have any wands, which are like a magnet drawing your powers out of you body, so we are trained to preform magic without them. Though as a result of this, our destructive and healing Kido are more powerful, but can't do anything else. Your wands are more refined, and can do manual chores and such. However, you wizards have long forgotten how to deal with no wands, while we in Japan never had them in the first place. Any questions?"

"Yes," Hermione stated. "If one is really talented at magic, and has a ton of this 'Reiatsu', does that mean they'll be good at Kido?"

"No. Kurosaki over there, is positively overflowing with spiritual energy, but if one can't concentrate their power, one can't do Kido."

Hermione nodded, and held out her hand like the poorly drawn diagrams in the booklet instructed. She narrowed her eyes slightly and focused her energy through her arm. A small ball of blue light wavered into existence, stayed for a couple seconds, then waned back to nothingness.

"Not bad, for a first try," approved Rukia. Hermione whipped around.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean Renji can only make huge explosions even though he's been training for years, and Ichigo can't really do anything, but, then again, he hasn't been at it for even half the time that the rest of us have."

"Why?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Well, one could say Ichigo was a little late to the ball game..." Rukia replied, a small smile on her lips. "His spiritual energy awakened later than usual..."

"Ahh," Hermione turned back to the paper, and took a deep breath.

"Ruler! The ice creeps east, doves flock to the west! Waves crash the towers, and clouds bring down the sun! Bakudo 1! Sai!" She pointed two fingers at Rukia, whose legs and arms snapped together as she collapsed to the ground. However, the Kido was still weak, and Rukia broke the bonds with ease.

"Good work," the raven haired girl said as she flexed her arms to get any stray kinks out. "You sure you've never preformed Kido before?"

"Yeah."

"Wow... Now let me show you how it's done! Ruler! The ice creeps east, doves flock to the west! Waves crash the towers, and clouds bring down the sun! Bakudo 1! Sai!"

Hermione was instantly paralyzed. When it wore off, they practiced again. And again. Three more rounds went before the lesson was adjourned, and Yoruichi assigned for the students to memorize the 1st Bakudo incantation as homework.

Once most of the students exited the grounds, Soi Fon latched onto Yoruichi's arm. "Nee-sama, please let me try out for the Quidditch game today! Please, Nee-sama!" Yoruichi considered. She was fine with Soi Fon playing the game but...

"Okay, as long as I can brush and braid your hair tonight!" Soi Fon hung her head in humiliation.

"Yes, Nee-sama..." The tiny girl hastily bounced away with a quick "Thank you very much!" The tryouts were in about thirty minutes, and Soi Fon wanted to actually ride her Firebolt before she was asked to fly. Yoruichi watched her leave with a slightly wistful expression on her face, which vanished instantly as soon as she flash-stepped over to a certain friend of hers...

"Bya-chan!"

Byakuya bit off his gasp of horror. He had been hoping in vain that he could get through the weekend without being harassed by Shihoin, but, he thought as twisted around to glare at her mischievous grin. I should've known it wouldn't work...

"Shihoin," he began cautiously. He didn't want to make the Demon She-Cat mad enough to pinch him, but he also didn't wish to be embraced- Too late. Yoruichi leapt onto him while wrapping her arms and legs around his torso. "Bya-chan!" she burbled happily. "What did you think of my class?"

Ignoring the jealous glances from several male students who had stayed behind, Byakuya stated that he had no opinion on the class, but he severely wished to be released from her grasp. He was, of course, ignored, and she dragged Byakuya off to do who knows what, while Hermione yanked Ron and Harry over to the library to see if they could find any references to Kido.

"Urgh!" Hermione groaned, slapping her forehead. "Why can't we find anything?" "I dunno," said Ron, flipping open yet another book. Harry turned a page of 'Darke Magiks and Evile Spells.' "What was it we were looking for?" he asked. "Kido, Shunpo, Bakudo, Hado, or Reiatsu, maybe Gigai," Hermione rattled off the list of terms. Harry slammed his finger down on the page.

"This is it!" he cried.

"Silence in the library!" Madam Pince called angrily.

"Sorry! Anyways, look!" Harry whispered. "It's more on Shinigami. Apparently, they used magic without wands, called something that begins with Ki!"

"The rest of it's smudged," observed Ron, leaning in for a better view.

"Yeah!" Hermione agreed excitedly. "And it continues! It says that they could erase memories with a little device called Kikanshinki! Here's a spell for reversing the effects, too!"

"But how do we know that the transfers are actually Shinigami?" asked Harry. "Aren't we going a little fast?"

"C'mon, Harry," Ron pleaded. "It wouldn't hurt just to try the spell..."

"Fine," Harry grunted. "Hermione, you do it."

"Okay! Rev-"

" The library is closed! Everyone, leave!"

"..."

"..."

"Well, wasn't that coincidental?"

Yes it was, Hitsugaya thought grimly from his perch up on a bookshelf. Too coincidental. He would have to destroy that book, soon. Silently, he slipped back up to the Gryffindor Common Room and settled on the armchair furthest away from the fire.

Yoruichi was sitting next to the hearth, brushing Soi Fon's hair and singing softly in Japanese. Soi Fon had made it as a Chaser on the Quidditch team, as one of the usual ones had a severe... Accident. But it was okay, he thought glancing over at the two girls. At least we have a soldier in that club, it seems to be a big deal among the students.

Hitsugaya noted Harry and his two friends dash into the Common Room and sit around a small table. They appeared to be discussing something intensely. Rolling his eyes about the behavior of youth these days, Hitsugaya wandered over to the Boys Dormitory. His Gigai was tiring easily lately, and as he couldn't exactly replace it, he would just have to care for it best he could.

"It's so frustrating!" Harry moaned. "We were so close!"

"Argh!"

Harry and Ron both stared at Hermione.

"What's wrong?" inquired Ron.

"It's for this class!" Hermione was close to tears. "It's a translation spell, and I don't know what to test it out on!"

"Seriously?" asked Harry. "Professor Shihoin over there is singing in Japanese." Hermione gave a start.

She hit her head. "Duh!" she cried. "I'm so stupid! Okay, I'll do it on you two too, so you can hear." Harry and Ron nodded their heads, as Hermione recited the spell. The Golden Trio immediately trained their ears onto Yoruichi's voice.

"Mo gamma bakka, shiteranmai yo! Iitai koto wa iwankucha!"

"It isn't working..." Ron groaned.

Hermione frantically turned back to her notes. "I don't think I did-"

"In your eyes, I can see your Fighting Pose!  
I want to live in a world of peace, without conflict,  
like the one I've seen in my dreams.  
Lies probably have little meaning.  
All my loving- without it, how can I go on?  
Lovers searching for a secret hideaway,  
but in reality, the days we can't meet, continue on,  
but I believe in Rolling Days!"

"Well," Harry turned to Hermione. "It worked."

"Shh!" Hermione hissed. "She's beginning another!"

"chAngE!  
I won't give in. I won't be dragged away.  
I want to stay honest to the way I feel now.  
Sure, betrayal can be pleasurable,  
But I stand right here, not giving into temptation.  
'Enough,' 'not enough,' whatever.  
I'm going to blaze my own trail.  
Nothing will ever be accomplished...  
... If you just stand around waiting!  
chAngE  
I'll take my sadness with me...  
... And run.  
I'm past the point of no return,  
I cannot go back to you now.  
On my own terms...  
... I wanna chAngE!"

The Golden Trio sat in a companionable silence.

Yoruichi began french-braiding Soi Fon's hair.

"Say, Hermione. Remember those letters the transfers received?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Does that spell work on written stuff?"

And... Done. *applause* This chapter was pretty fun for me... I made up the Bakudo incantatio. I'm secretly proud of it. Hee hee. :3 By the way, the two songs Yoruichi sang were the Bleach openings 5 and 12. The way condensed versions. Their names, respectively, are 'Rolling Star' by YUI, and 'chAngE' by Miwa. They're both really beautiful, so I wanted to include them... And as for the singing scene being completely pointless, well, I had to come up with an excuse for the translation spell for the letters. Sue me. And don't forget they're both in Japanese.  
As a random note, Rolling Star is on I-tunes. I'm listening to it at this very minute.

Please review! This is a nice, long chapter! I deserve reviews from reader-sama! Review and Chibi Soi Fon in french-braids will give you a hug and cake! You can choose the flavor of cake!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hippogriffs and Letter Translations. Plus OmakeX2!

Me: ...

Me: I'm depressed because I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter... What was happening in this chapter? I forgot...

Hitsugaya: *hopefully* ... Really?

OO

Hitsugaya cautiously stood in front of the Hippogriff. Hagrid, the same man who had forced them onto the precarious boats across the lake, had instructed them to bow to the Hippogriffs, and as everyone else was too timid to try it out, the transfers had felt obliged to do it. Hagrid had also said not to look them in the eye, but Hitsugaya disregarded that particular rule.

No matter how intelligent or impressive looking the Hippogriffs were, Hitsugaya still was a Captain, and therefore had his pride. Soi Fon wasn't backing down either, he noticed, which was fitting of her rank. Hitsugaya refocused his gaze back on the Hippogriff.

Suddenly, the beast bent down on its knees, initiating the bow. Hitsugaya bent over as well, smugly ignoring the gasps of surprise from the other students, and Hagrid mumbling "Impossible! 'E got a Hippogriff to bow to 'im first! And Buckbeak, no less!"

More gasps rang out again, along with several startled cries, when Soi Fon's Hippogriff sank down as well. Hitsugaya carefully walked up to Buckbeak, he still wasn't sure if he could trust something he'd never seen before. But there was no reason to worry, the Hippogriff was still respectful, almost fearful, to the little captain.

Hitsugaya tentatively reached out, and stroked Buckbeak's huge beak. It was smooth to the touch.

"I reckon 'e likes you, Toshiro! D'ya want ta ride 'im?"

"No, not reall- GYAAAAAAAAGH!"

Hitsugaya flew off into the clouds on Buckbeak the Friendly Hippogriff.

Above the clouds, it was freezing, not that Hitsugaya minded the cold, it was just that Kurotsuchi charged a hefty fee for frostbite. Please take me down, he begged silently. I prefer flying by myself or on Hyorinmaru.

Soi Fon watched Hitsugaya's flight with interest. She continued staring at the little figure in the sky, not even noticing when Harry pulled four letters- very familiar letters- out of his coat, while his friends leaned with interest over the papers.

Rukia didn't catch them either, even when the translating spell sent a spike of Reiatsu so strong that the strange filter couldn't counter it.

"Ouch!" hissed Hermione. "Don't step on my foot, Ron!"

"Then tie your hair back or something! I can't see!"

"That's enough," said Harry. "They're all translated now."

Ron and Hermione crowded closer. "What do they say?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Here's the one to Rukia:"

_"Dear Kuchiki,_  
_How is your mission going? I hope Captain Kuchiki hasn't been acting too cold to you, I swear, sometimes that man can have a heart of stone. Is it very nice at the new school? You better be eating more, ever since your near-execution, you've lost a lot of weight. It isn't healthy, I should know. My illness hasn't been acting up lately, it sure is nice functioning by myself without coughing up blood every few minutes. Please write soon!_  
_Captain Ukitake _  
_**P.S. My- our Captain is the best, right? I love him the most! -Kiyone**_  
_P.P.S. Our Captain is the coolest! I respect him the most! -Sentaro"_

The Golden Trio stared at the letter.

"That was strange," ventured Hermione.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "This one is to Renji."

_"Renji!_  
_How is it over there? Are there a lot of strong people to fight? Yumichika told me that there were no swords where you are. That must suck! I can't imagine not having my katana at my waist. Things are pretty calm around here- or at least as calm as they can get. Kenpachi's going on rampages, Yachiru is chewing my head, Kurotsuchi is looking for new people to dissect... A pretty peaceful day. _  
_As a note of interest, Assistant Captain Matsumoto has been drinking even more than usual, and moaning about how 'he' is always leaving her. If you get my drift. She's been hiding in Yachiru's candy cupboard to try and escape the paperwork, but Yamajii has found her every time. She's so drunk that its been pretty easy to predict her next moves. _  
_Yumichika has been complaining about the fact that Matsumoto's actions have been 'unworthy of the name beautiful'. I asked him since when had Matsumoto been saying her actions were beautiful in the first place? Now Yumichika won't talk with me, and no one is willing to spar. _  
_Can you believe those jerks?!_  
_Ikkaku Maderame_"

"That..." Ron began. "Was even weirder than the first."

"No kidding. What kind of people do the transfers hang out with?"

"No idea. Keep reading."

_"Captain Soi Fon!_  
_Please come back! I know I said I could run the Company ten times better than you, not to mention the Special Punishment Force and the Secret Remote Squad, but I think I prefer sweeping the barracks to this hell! No one respects me, and I've been on an eating binge! I've gained fifty lbs! I know you're going to scold me and hit me with a broom, but it will be better than the fifteen attempts on my life! Granted, all the attacks were from Hollows, but I suspect the Third Seat is behind it. All she wants is to be Assistant Captain! Save me!_  
_Assistant Captain Omaeda."_

"..."

"..."

"Poor Soi Fon..."

"How did a midget like her get to such a high rank?"

"... Anyways," Harry stated. "This is the last letter, to Toshiro. As a warning to you two, I saw Toshiro reading this, and he smiled. Not a smirk!" he added hastily. "But a real smile."

"Hmm," pondered Hermione. "Then it was someone he cared about?"

"I have no idea. Anyways..."

_"Dear Shiro-chan,  
How are you doing? I am well. I am finally out of my coma, and I now see what Aizen was. Thank you, Shiro-chan, for helping me realize. Captain Unohana still isn't letting me out of bed, though, and I was so sad when I heard you would be gone for ten months.  
Are there any vacations in your school, or could I maybe visit? __I would love to see you again, Shiro-chan, I really miss you. Assistant Captain Kotetsu said that you visited me every day when I was in my coma, thank you, and I'm sorry I wasn't awake so I could talk to you. Granny gave both you and me her best, and she hopes to see you someday as well. __Goodbye for now, and stop blaming yourself. It was Aizen, not you who put me in my coma. It wasn't your fault."_

The letter was signed with a simple heart and a small drawing of a peach.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "How sweet..." she sniffled.

Ron looked at her in alarm. "Wait, Hermione, you're not actually CRYING, right?"

"Well, why wouldn't I? Toshiro blames himself for something that happened to this girl, something bad, and she was in a COMA and didn't even get to say good-bye when he left for a year! Why shouldn't I cry?!"

"Calm down Hermione," Harry soothed. "It's okay..."

"No it's not! You two are both so heartless!" And with that, Hermione spun around on her heel and stalked over to the Hippogriffs. Ron turned to Harry.

"Girls are sure weird."

"... Yeah."

-  
Omake 1

The four other letters.  
-

_"Darling Gin,  
I miss you so much! I feel like the only part I see of you is your back, and you're always leaving me... It makes me so depressed, and I try to drown it out with sake. But on to more cheerful things!  
Izuru has finally gotten rid of the bags under his eyes, the poor dear. You should really lay off him for a while when you get back...  
The Society of Female - *the next word is smudged* have been having lots of fun as usual. We even went to the beach recently, and you should really see me in my new swimsuit! Our money making schemes- er, our funds, have been going downhill ever since the hottest males here went over to a little school called Hogwarts... Come back soon! I will hold onto you and never let go!  
Rangiku Matsumoto"_

"Oh yeah," said Harry. "I remember Toshiro saying something about her in the Leaky Cauldron!"

"What was it?"

"Something about being constantly smothered by her abnormally large assets."

"Ah..."

_"Byakuya Kuchiki,  
How is it in your new post? I trust you have not been besmirching the Kuchiki Clan honor. I had servants put fresh flowers by your wife's portrait today. Do not fail the Gotei 13.  
Your Grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki"_

"Whoa!" Ron was amazed. "That prick has a Grandfather?!"

"Read the details," sniffed Hermione. "Did you see he also has a dead wife?"

"..."

_"Dear Ichi-nii,_  
**We are writing this in the dead of night so that Old Goat-Face won't bother us, but, then again, that hasn't really stopped him before...**

_Don't say that, Karin-chan, that's mean!_

**Anyways, Old Goat-Face is continually sobbing at Mom's poster, like even more than usual, and other then that, being entirely useless. Something about not being able to attack you in the morning... Yuzu and I would be dead now if she couldn't cook**.

_Karin-chan, don't say such things about daddy! He'll cry! And, by the way, Ichi-nii, a gloomy Uryu-kun came over today, it seemed he didn't know you were gone. After I told him the news, he considerably cheered up and even taught me how to sew! I can now make outfits for Bostov!_

**That's nice, Yuzu. (Poor Bostov...)**

**Karin** _and Yuzu_"

"... Ichigo's family seems crazy..."

"... Yeah."

_"Yoruichi!  
How is it going in the human world? Are there interesting candies and goods we could sell on the black market? I bet it's so exciting! Have you shown the students your cat form? I bet they'd be really surprised. Yamajii told me that some humans can turn into animals, but I'm sure none of them can talk! Keep your eyes peeled for illegal objects!  
The Handsome and Sexy Storeowner with a Shady Past, Urahara"_

"Are all Japanese wizards this insane?"

"I dunno, Ron."

"Do you think we even learned anything?"

"... I don't want to answer that..."

-  
Omake 2

6th years Divination. Double Gryffindor and Ravenclaw  
-

Renji peered into his cup of tea leaves. He rotated it slightly, then gave up with a groan. "Kuchiki, can you figure out what's in my cup?"

"If you have a look in mine."

"Sure," Renji took Byakuya's pink teacup. "You know, this is like the exact same color as Senbonz-"

Byakuya hit Renji with a well aimed fork he had stolen from breakfast.

"Silence, Abarai. Professor Trelawney, please explain to me what is in Abarai's cup."

Trelawney swept over, pleased to finally have a student that needed her assistance. She lifted the teacup dramatically, then lowered it to her face level.

"Aha!" she cried triumphantly. "According to the tea leaves, Mr. Abarai, the stray dog will finally catch his star! Wait, no, that can't be right..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! CAPTAIN KUCHIKI! I SWEAR I WON'T LAY A FINGER ON RUKIA!"

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll have no fingers to lay."

OO

Not much happened in this chapter... Oops. :P Next chapter is boggarts, for 3rd year students, which should be interesting... I hope the letters and 2nd Omake made reader-sama laugh. That was my intention.

Please review! This is the eighth chapter, and I only have 12 reviews! (Thank you, those who reviewed. You're off the hook!) Those who do not review have to braid Kenpachi's hair with pink ribbons, then get chained to a chair while he violently kills you for humiliating him like that. Then, after you're dead, you get resurrected and forced to babysit Lillynette and Yachiru when they're both high on candy. After that, Yamamoto will burn you to a crisp, sprinkle you with holy water, then bury you under a cross so you can't come back to life. Ha ha ha! See, wouldn't it be better just to review?

Note: I hope the letters were in character...


	9. Chapter 9: The Boggart

Chapter 9: The Boggart

Me: I would like to inform you that after this chapter, there will be only three more.

Hitsugaya: Thank god...

Me: *vein throbs* What was that, shortie?! I'll have you know I'll be writing even MORE fanfics after this!

Hitsugaya: I assure you that you enjoy staying thawed.

Me: Do you really think that you can scare me?! Do want me to bust out my Bankai? I can do that!

Hitsugaya: Er, no, thank you. Kurotsuchi still hasn't come out of shock. And to scar him...

Me: I heard that...

Byakuya: Hmm. I haven't done this in a while. twistedthinking3 does not hold ownership of Harry Potter or Bleach. She does, however, own the hell she's been putting us through, and for that I will punish her severely.

OO

Note: This includes a kind-of excerpt from the swimsuit episode. I sincerely hope reader-sama has watched it, but I don't know if it really matters or not...

Note #2:

**bold=storytelling**

_italics=Boggart speak_

regular=regular human talk

OO

Rukia leaned back in her chair. She was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, more commonly known as D.A.D.A., and Professor Lupin was explaining the details of what he was going to teach them.

"Alright!" Lupin suddenly stood up. "If you'll all follow me."

The class filed out of the classroom behind Lupin. He led them through the castle to an old abandoned classroom, where Peeves, the ghost, was putting some gum in the keyhole. Rukia frowned. It had been bothering her that the ghosts here had no Chain of Fate, and couldn't touch humans, yet still could make contact with inanimate objects. She turned to Hitsugaya and Soi Fon, both of whom were making the same expression of puzzlement.

After Lupin rid the keyhole of gum (by shooting it up Peeves' nose) the students wandered inside. The classroom was empty but for a large wardrobe, which was banging rather violently. Hermione raised her hand.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That, my students," Lupin said. "Is what's known as a 'Boggart.'"

Several students gasped, but the transfers just looked confused, as did Harry and Ron.

"And what might a Boggart be?" inquired Hitsugaya coolly.

"I think you'll learn better by seeing," replied Lupin. "Now, Mr. Longbottom, if you could step up here."

Neville nervously walked forward to Professor Lupin, who bent down and whispered in the pudgy boy's ear. An expression of terror crossed Neville's face, but it soon was replaced by determination as Lupin carefully opened the wardrobe.

Out stepped a tall, black haired man whom Rukia distinctly remembered as a Professor Snape. But what was he doing inside a wardrobe? Snape's cold eyes surveyed his surroundings, as he advanced towards Neville, who was shaking violently.

Neville unsteadily raised his wand. Wand. Oh snap!

Rukia hastily checked to see if she had brung the magic stick, and with a sigh of relief, she realized she had. Rukia had often forgotten her wand, as she was used to Sode no Shirayuki, which had resulted in several near detentions. She noticed Hitsugaya and Soi Fon also reassuring themselves that they had remembered their wand.

Rukia turned back to the spectacle in front of her. Neville had his wand all the way up now, and pointed it at Snape. Rukia blinked. Wasn't it against the rules to attack a teac-

"RIDDIKULUS!"

With a loud crack, Snape was stuffed into an ugly green dress, and a horrible hat with a vulture on top. Rukia let out a snort of laughter.

"Good work, Neville!" Lupin announced. "Now, who of you know what a Boggart is?"

Hermione raised her hand. "A Boggart," she began. "Is a magical creature that presents itself in its opponents worst fear."

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor! And, Harry, what might be a good idea for facing a Boggart."

Harry puckered his brow."A lot of people...?"

"Yes again! Ten more points to Gryffindor! The best way to face a Boggart is to be with two or more people. It gets mixed up between fears. Now, the one thing that destroys Boggarts is laughter. Yes, laughter," he added as he noticed several students looking at him quizzically. "So, basically, all you need to do is imagine your worst fear as something funny, then say 'riddikulus.' All of you repeat after me. Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus," the students chorused.

"Okay," Lupin continued. "If miss Soi Fon could come up here?" Soi Fon walked up to the Boggart, while the students leaned forward in interest. The Boggart began to change shape, while Soi Fon gripped her wand apprehensively as it settled in its new form.

"Professor Shihoin?" Hermione gasped.

But Yoruichi's attention was focused on Soi Fon.

_"Soi Fon!"_

"Yes, Nee-sama?"

_"You disgust me. You'll never be strong enough to fight me. Because of your incompetence, Soul Society was destroyed."_

Several students jumped back in alarm as dead bodies appeared around the room, all bloody, and all wearing some sort of black robe.

_"It's all your fault,"_ Yoruichi continued scathingly. _"If you could've just taken your head out of the clouds and stopped daydreaming about me, this never would've happened. You sicken me."_

"B-but, Nee-sama..." Soi Fon stuttered. She seemed to be close to tears, and was slowly curling up into a little ball.

_"Enjoy living while everyone else is dead. A selfish girl like you could never fill in my shoes as Captain. You couldn't even manage the Special Punishment Force, not to mention the Secret Remote Squad. You're just a-"_

"Enough!" Hitsugaya called, calmly stepping in front of Soi Fon. In front of him, the Boggart had already changed into a man with brown, slicked back hair, one tendril of the stuff hanging over his face. His white robes shifted softly in a nonexistent wind. Hitsugaya stumbled back in surprise.

"What?" he began. "How-"

The background shifted to a whole landscape of rubble. "Soul Society?" Hitsugaya was obviously in horror. "Even... Rukongai...?"

_"Yes,"_ the man stated._ "What do you think, Toshiro? This all happened because you weren't strong enough to protect everyone." _

The man laughed, a cold, deep sound that resonated throughout the classroom.

Suddenly, a blade pierced the man from behind. Blood spurted forth from the wound, splattering the man's shocked face. But that soon turned into a smug smile, as he morphed into a young girl.

She was wearing the black uniform of those in Soi Fon's nightmare. Her dark brown hair was tucked into a cloth-covered bun.

_"Shiro... Chan?"_ she whispered, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"Hinamori..." Hitsugaya gasped. "Wha-"

_"Sh-shiro-chan..."_ Tears fell from her amber eyes as the sword slipped from her wound. _"Shiro-chan... Why?" _

Hitsugaya turned white when he saw the blade. "Hyorinmaru..." he whispered.

The girl collapsed, and Rukia shoved Hitsugaya aside. The Boggart switched shape yet again, this time transforming to Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo facedown on the ground. Beside them stood the same man who had been in Hitsugaya's fear.

"Aizen." Rukia hissed. "What are you doing here?" The man, Aizen, laughed.

_"What are you talking about?"_ he smiled._ "I've been here all along." _

"What did you do to Nii-sama, Renji, and Ichigo?" Aizen considered this, a finger on the side of his face.

_"A more accurate question,"_ he began, _"Would be, what did YOU do to them."_

Surprise erupted on Rukia's face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

_"Exactly what I said. They died protecting you. You're not worth shedding blood for. You KNOW you're not worth shedding blood for..."_

"Wait, no-"

"RUKIA!" Renji slammed open the door. "You okay?!"

"Renji..." Rukia looked up from her newly assumed fetal position on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Renji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I was going to the bathroom, and I felt your Reiatsu spike. Since there's been the weird block, and we haven't been able to feel each other's spiritual pressure, I figured something was up and came over to see what."

"How come you didn't sense anyone else?" asked Rukia, curious.

Renji's hand reattached itself to the back of his head. "Because I've known you the longest?"

That's when the Boggart, angry at its lack of attention from the audience, shifted into yet another scene. The students stepped back warily, they didn't particularly want to see anymore blood and gore.

But they didn't have to worry. It was a relatively clean fear, or so they thought until they looked closer.

A figure lay in a casket, covered in light pink flowers. Beside it stood Byakuya, staring at Renji. Byakuya's grey eyes were cold and accusing. Hermione gasped. The figure laying amongst the blossoms was Rukia, and this was apparently her funeral. Byakuya was the first to speak.

_"This is your fault. You promised Rukia you would protect her, and yet you abandoned her." _

"Hey, Lupin," Renji whispered hoarsely. "How do I get rid of this thing?"

Lupin relayed the instructions.

"Kay, got it." Renji readied his wand.

_"I do not understand why I selected you as my Assistant Captain in the first place. You do not deserve-"_

"Riddikulus!"

With a poof, Rukia turned into a man with long, white hair. He lay in a sand coffin with white flowers covering his body, while incense smoked about a foot away. Three women stood in front of the spectacle.

_ "Well, what's this?"_ asked a woman wearing a white swimsuit covered with pink flowers. Her long black hair was done in a braid down her back.

_"I don't know,"_ admitted a teen in a pink bikini and glasses, fingering her raven colored bun. _"Was Ukitake even IN the contest?"_

_ "I don't think so..."_ murmured the last girl, who was wearing a chocolate brown one-piece, and looked suspiciously like she could be Toshiro's mother, what with her white hair, although she was abnormally tall.

_ "Hey!"_ called a brown haired teenager wearing a bright yellow bikini._ "We brought food!" _Two boys, both carrying boxes of picnic items grunted in agreement.

_"NO!" _cried the white-haired girl. _"Don't put it there!"_

The three teens had placed the feast in front of the sleeping white haired man.

Rukia lifted her head slightly. "I remember this," she muttered suspiciously.

The girl with the black bun facepalmed. _"... It looks like a funeral offering..."_

_"I think Ukitake's team wins!"_ smiled the woman with the braid.

The two other girls stared at her in disbelief. _"Say what?!"_ they both cried.

_"Well, just look! It's a beautiful work of power and depth! Why wouldn't it win?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

"HA HA HA!" Rukia exploded with laughter. "That's when we were at the beach!" she recalled gleefully.

"Yeah," Renji agreed. "Toshiro, Soi Fon, you remember this?"

"How am I supposed to remember? I was inside the whole time!" Hitsugaya argued.

"And I was chasing sharks with Nee-sama!" Soi Fon cut in indignantly.

Unfortunately, neither Rukia, nor Renji, were listening. Instead, they were both rolling around on the floor, clutching their sides, and cackling with laughter.

"A-and," gasped Rukia between fits, "Remember the mutant watermelons?"

"Hell yeah! How could I forget?!"

Lupin stood at the head of the class, deep in thought. Those four transfers had fears that, honestly, scared him in the way that they KNEW that kind of suffering. They KNEW that kind of death, and he wondered if perhaps he should hold the three other transfers' lessons in private, with only the teachers watching. Yes, that would probably be the best course of action, he decided, as he continued watching Renji and Rukia's antics.

Harry stared at the transfers, thought briefly of his fear, the Dementors, and cast it away. Compared to the transfers, his lousy fear was NOTHING, and, gazing around the classroom, he saw his expression mirrored in many different faces.

"Bloody 'ell?" Harry heard Ron mutter. "What kind of lifestyle have they been leading?!"

Looking at Hermione, he saw her deep in thought, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"You okay, Hermione?" he asked gently.

"Huh?" Hermione stiffened, snapping out of whatever had been keeping her in its grasp.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Well, kind of," Hermione admitted. "It's just..."

"Their fears." Harry finished.

"Yes." Hermione gazed down at her hands. "I dunno, it's just TERRIBLE what they are afraid of, and TERRIBLE that they live in a society that gives them hold to such fears."

"Oh yeah," Harry remembered. "Didn't you hear them say something about a 'Soul Society?'"

"Mmhm," Hermione said. "And 'Rukongai.' I've seen both those terms in an old book of wizard fairytales."

"Oh, you mean Beedle the Bard?" asked Ron, finally interested.

"Who? No, nevermind. It was black, and slim. I was reading it for fun when I stumbled upon this little tale."

"So you're going to tell it to us?" inquired Harry.

"Of course."

**"The tale of the Afterlife.**

**Once upon a time, there lived a boy. His name is lost to the vortex of time, yet his story remains. The boy lived a simple life. Every day he would tend to the rice in his parents garden."**

"God, what a boring story..." moaned Ron.

**"But one day, he slipped while planting rice and drowned. He found himself hovering above his body, a chain fixed to his chest, and he had no feet."**

"No feet? The hell?"

"Shut up."

**"He had no idea how to pass on, so he just stayed there, day after day, month after month, year after year. His chain steadily grew shorter and shorter, until, one day, it vanished. The boy transformed into a huge monster with a white mask and a hole in its chest. Every night, he would prey on other souls and people."**

"... What a morbid story..."

**"One time, he was hunting down a soul with particularly strong Reiatsu. He was nearly upon her, when suddenly a black figure swooped down and hit him with a sword. The boy roared in pain, and swiped at the figure, who slashed him with the blade again. Falling to the ground, the boy disintegrated into black dust."**

"This was in a book of FAIRYTALES?!"

**"The boy's soul traveled to the Soul Society and settled in the first district of Rukongai. He lead a rather peaceful afterlife, until, several years later, he noticed pangs of hunger emanating from his stomach. He was hungry, which meant he had strong spiritual pressure. He immediately enrolled in Shino Academy-"**

Ron choked on his own spit. "Say what?!" he gasped. "Isn't that the school the transfers said they were from?!"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said patiently. "But there's more."

Harry mulled this over. This wasn't making any sense, or perhaps it was... Perhaps it was making too much sense. Far too much.

**"-And began learning the way of the Shinigami. He was taught Kido, Shunpo, hand to hand combat, and the way of the sword. The special names for these techniques have long been lost. After passing the last out of six tests, he joined the Gotei 13."**

"Like in Byakuya's letter!" interrupted Harry excitedly.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "Incredible!"

"Now if you'll let me finish."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am."

**"He joined the 6th company, under Captain Ginrei Kuchiki."**

"Byakuya's grandfather!"

**"He would of liked to join one of the other twelve companies, as Captain Kuchiki was very strict, but he resigned himself to a life of fighting Hollows, the beasts with the bone masks that he himself had once been. The boy died many years later, and his comrades only found his abandoned Shihakusho, along with his tabi, waraji, and zanpaku-to. They buried his belongings, and eventually got over his death. The end."**

"The end?!" Ron was shocked. "They let it end just like that?!"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione replied patiently. "And what do you gather from this narrative?"

"That... The transfers are..."

"Yes. I believe this is proof."

"Proof of what?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Ah! Toshiro!" Harry cried. "Nothing!"

"Mmm," Hitsugaya said. "Then you wouldn't mind telling me if it's nothing important..."

"It's just boring stuff!" Hermione stalled desperately. "Oh, look! Class is over! Time to go!"

Laughing maniacally, Hermione drove her friends away, leaving Hitsugaya standing in their wake, suspicion lacing his clear aquamarine eyes. Something was up. And he would find out what.

OO

Whew! The ninth chapter! I can't believe this... *sweats* I wonder how the rest of the story will go... Kidding! I have the whole thing planned out! (Warning: Events will probably stray from canon in the Soul Society area, but it all will be explained as it comes to pass. See ya!)

Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me feel SPARKLY... That looks so wrong. Don't worry, reader-sama! I'm not Yumichika! But still, REVIEW!

Note:

Lady with white swimsuit covered in pink flowers, and a black braid: Unohana

Teen with a pink bikini, glasses, and raven colored bun: Nanao

Girl with brown one-piece and white hair: Isane

Teenager wearing yellow bikini: Orihime

Two guys who were with Orihime: Uryu and Chad

White haired man in sand casket: Ukitake


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The other transfers' Boggarts

Me: Wow! Double digits!

Hitsugaya: So what?

Me: So what?! This is an important anniversary! Ten whole chapters! Now, in MY day, children weren't so rude and...

*twistedthinking3 continues rambling on about nonsense*

Hitsugaya: twistedthinking3 does not own Bleach or Harry Potter. You should know the drill by now.

Me: That's a lie! I totally own- mff!

Gin: Please excuse twistedthinking3. She hasn't been herself lately and... *sighs*

OO

Wow, this is a pretty short chapter. *sweat* Sorry!

OO

Professor Mcgonagall strode through the hallways. She was very nearly late for the private D.A.D.A. lesson, and that would not do at all. She was known as the strictest Professor in Hogwarts, after all, and one must always practice what they preach, she thought sourly as she remembered Kurosaki scolding the other students for interrupting her class, only to do it himself five minutes later. Really, that boy had ISSUES.

Rounding a corner, she flicked her head impatiently at the students who were still out and about. The message was clear. Get to bed. Mcgonagall finally found herself at Professor Dumbledore's office, where the lesson would be held.

"Lemon drops," she said clearly to the stone gargoyle that guarded the staircase leading to her destination. She marched up the stairs, and threw open the door. There stood the three transfers, Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki, and, of course, Ichigo Kurosaki along with Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers, all of whom were standing in front of a wardrobe. A very familiar wardrobe.

Feeling her temper flare slightly, Mcgonagall inquired, "Professor Dumbledore. May I ask why my clothing's home is here?"

"Ahh, Professor Mcgonagall..." smiled Dumbledore, carefully evading the question. "I'm glad to see you've arrived."

Snorting softly, Mcgonagall took her place in the line of teachers.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Lupin said to the transfers. "I understand this could be potentially awkward settings, but I make haste to assure nothing will be leaked out."

Byakuya nodded in agreement, along with the other two boys.

"We understand," Byakuya said smoothly. "Now bring out this... Creature."

"Of course." Lupin hurried out towards the wardrobe. "You'll be first, Kuchiki?"

"Yes."

Lupin opened the wardrobe, and out tumbled the Boggart. The Professors leaned forward curiously. They had heard of the horrors the other transfers possessed, but had never seen it for themselves.

Upon seeing the disaster before her, Professor Trelawney gasped dramatically and swooned. Mcgonagall would have rolled her eyes at the Divination teacher, if her gaze hadn't been glued to the terrible scene.

Renji and Rukia lay facedown on the floor, covered in blood. Behind them stood two figures, one male, and the other female, both wearing kimonos, and facing away from Byakuya. The man was the first to speak, turning towards Byakuya, revealing a sunken, bespectacled old face.

"You have stained the Kuchiki Clan honor," he said simply, then turned away once more.

The woman turned to face Byakuya, her large violet eyes brimming with tears.

Mcgonagall bit back a gasp. This woman looked nearly exactly like Rukia!

"I trusted you!" she cried. Byakuya looked as if he had been punched. "You said you'd protect Rukia!" Breaking down into tears completely, she sobbed, "You betrayed me, Byakuya-sama..."

"No, Hisana..." Byakuya breathed, obviously in horrible pain. "I wouldn't-"

The woman, Hisana, cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Please, no more," she whispered. "Farewell, Byakuya-sama..."

Byakuya sank to the floor, head in his hands. The Professors looked on in shock. They had just witnessed a nightmare.

"This is worse than you imagined, isn't it..." Lupin said quietly. "This is nothing. That kid, Hitsugaya, his fear was far worse. I just..." he trailed off helplessly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Ichigo Kurosaki, if you'll please come up."

Looking shaken, Ichigo slowly advanced towards the Boggart, and noticing his arrival, it quickly morphed into a brown haired man.

"That's the same guy who was in most of their fears!" hissed Lupin. "I don't really know anything about him, or his history with the transfers, but I can honestly say I believe he is their version of You-Know-Who. His name seems to be 'Aizen.'"

Dumbledore nodded. He would have to talk with the transfers someday. All of them. At separate times, though, he decided. Maybe towards the end of the year.

"Well, this is quite the interesting turnout," Aizen began. "You know, with me out of prison, and you without your powers... It makes it that much easier to kill everyone, since you have no way to protect them."

Several Professors jumped back as dead bodies, some wearing the black uniform of the others nightmares,the rest normal muggle clothing, appeared around the room, but Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Lupin stood steadfast. The worst was yet to come.

"Now all that's left is you." Aizen turned his cold gaze on Ichigo. "On second thought, I'll leave you alive. I think you'll be in much more agony alive than dead."

Aizen laughed. "In fact, I quite like this world!" he exclaimed. "You know, I might just-" he was cut off as Lupin strode in front of Ichigo.

"That's quite enough!" he proclaimed. "Looks like its your turn, Gin."

Gin paled slightly, and Lupin knew, in that moment, the silver haired transfer student already knew what his fear was, and didn't like it one bit. But nevertheless, Gin walked up to the Boggart, head held high and eyes slitted shut.

The Boggart already began to transform. It morphed into Aizen again, and Lupin wondered what the bastard had done to make the transfers this damn afraid of him! Then he noticed a final detail.

The brown haired man was holding up a voluptuous, blond woman by her throat.

Aizen turned to Gin. "Why, hello Gin!" he greeted the tall teen. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? I can barely remember the last time we talked! Oh, no, that's a lie. I believe the last time we spoke, you betrayed me and attempted to kill me. Now how do you think I feel about that?"

Gin's attention was riveted on the blonde woman. "Ran-chan..." he whispered hoarsely in horror. The girl tilted her head slightly to look towards Gin.

"Run... Gin..." she managed, her hands weakly grasping at the fingers encircling her slender neck.

"That's right, Gin," Aizen mocked. "Abandon the woman you gave up everything for."

"Gin..." blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth, while tears flooded her sky blue eyes.

"Why do you even care?" asked Aizen cruelly. "What was that you said? Wasn't it something like: 'I am a snake. My skin is cold. I have no heart. I slither around, seeking prey with my tongue, and I swallow my favorites whole.' She's one of your favorites, correct? What would you do if I kill her? Torture her? I can make her believe it was all you, you know. It wouldn't be too hard-"

"That's enough!" Mcgonagall declared. "How can any of you call yourselves Professors?!"

Several teachers mumbled and suddenly found the floor to be excruciatingly interesting.

"I don't understand these students' past, and nor do I particularly want to, but I refuse to scar them in this manner!"

"It's all right, Professor," said Byakuya coldly, brushing off her concerns. "We've all seen far worst."

"B-but you-!"

"Follow me," Byakuya instructed to his companions.

"Yes," they agreed, filing out of the office.

"See you tomorrow!" Ichigo called cheekily to Mcgonagall, all symptoms of his formal distress gone.

Mcgonagall sighed deeply. There was something wrong with these students. And she would find out what.

Dawn broke the next day. Hitsugaya climbed out of bed, yawning widely. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, as he had been purging the school of unwanted reading materials concerning Shinigami. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Stumbling down to breakfast, Hitsugaya considered a new crisis that had been slowly rearing its ugly head: Ichigo was steadily losing his Shinigami powers. The small Captain had already sent a letter to Commander Captain, now it seemed all that was left to do was wait.

Hitsugaya poured himself some tea. Sipping the soothing liquid calmly, he glanced around the Great Hall. Potter and his friends were talking intensely, every so once in a while stealing a look at the transfers, then turning back to each other. Hitsugaya frowned. Had they managed to read something before he destroyed it? His musings were interrupted when the giant doors leading to the Great Hall swung open.

Curiously training his sharp teal eyes towards the newcomers, Hitsugaya let out a gasp.

"Shiro-chan?" called a small, tentative voice.

OO

Whoa! Cliffhanger! Or kind of. Guess who the two 'newcomers' are! It shouldn't be too hard... At least reader-sama should be able to figure out one of them... :)... This feels kind of strange... The Boggarts were the whole reason I wrote this fanfic, and now I've done all of them...  
Review! This is the tenth chapter! Please!

Note:You're right, Prucanisthewaytogo, the Golden Trio have no morals. *snigger* I wonder what they'll do next?


	11. Chapter 11: Hogsmeade and Bad News

Chapter 11: Hogsmeade and Bad News

Me: Does anyone else feel emotional that this is the second to last chapter?

Hitsugaya: Nope.

Byakuya: Not at all.

Renji: No way.

Gin: Well, kind of.

*all other Shinigami glare at Gin suspiciously*

Gin: What?! I enjoy being alive and with my Ran-chan! Besides, it's not as if she owns Bleach or Harry Potter!

Byakuya: If you're still alive, why couldn't twistedthinking3 bring Hisana back to life as well?

Me: Cause I like Gin more, and that would throw the story off entirely.

OO

Previously on A Suspicious Lack of Officials in Soul Society...

Curiously training his sharp teal eyes towards the newcomers, Hitsugaya let out a gasp.

"Shiro-chan?" called a small, tentative voice.

OO

Hitsugaya stood up. "Bed-wetter Momo," he said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori cried happily, running towards the small captain, not noticing the expressions of shock on either side of her.

The brown haired girl engulfed Hitsugaya into a large hug. "Shiro-chan, I missed you so much! It's so nice seeing you again!"

Harry smirked. It was funny watching the girl embrace the small transfer, and it was even more funny to see him-

"My god," whispered Ron, awestruck. "Is Toshiro... Blushing...?"

Hermione hit them both with her book. "How could you two be so insensitive?!" she hissed. "That's the same girl who was in his fear!"

"Blimey, you're right!" exclaimed Ron, smacking his forehead. "I knew she looked familiar!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "I didn't recognize her at first, cause her hair is in a ponytail instead of a bun, and she's not wearing that black uniform. But that's definitely her. What was her name? Hina-something-or-other."

"Hinamori," Hermione replied. "And just now, Toshiro called her 'Momo.'"

Ron sniggered. "Yeah," he agreed. "Bed-wetter-"

Ron's head felt the deadly force of 'Astronomy, the Future is Above the Clouds.'

Several hours later, Ron, Hermione, and several transfer students, along with the two newcomers found themselves on the icy path to Hogsmeade.

Rangiku was hanging on Gin's arm, Rukia and Renji were arguing violently with Ichigo, while Hitsugaya was chatting with Hinamori. Ron still couldn't believe the little ice cube was being so FRIENDLY, and he was sure Hermione was feeling the same way, although she refused to admit it.

He needed to figure it out, and get some information on their relationship. Fast. But who could he interrogate? Ohhh...

Ron sidled up to Ichigo. "Hey," he said casually. "Why the hell is Toshiro acting that way?"

Ichigo frowned. "I don't really know. Toshiro doesn't open up to anyone, but, I think she's his childhood friend. I believe they grew up together."

Ron nodded, committing all proof to memory.

Suddenly, Ichigo doubled over, clutching his head in pain.

"Ichigo!" called Rukia frantically. "Are you okay?"

"Damn," Ichigo muttered. "He knows I've gotten weaker, it's only a matter of time before I'm knocked off my horse..."

Ron scratched his head in confusion. What?

"That damn albino freak!" Renji looked like he wanted to punch someone. Hard. "When can he learn to leave you alone?!"

Okay, now Ron was REALLY confused. What, or who, were they talking about?

After a few more moments of grimacing, Ichigo straightened, then promptly resumed his quarrel with Renji and Rukia. "I still say Chappy is a creepy little hunk of pinkness!"

"What?!" Rukia gasped, deeply offended, and the incident nearly forgotten. "Part of Chappy's cuteness is its beautiful pink coloring!"

"But you can't forget that Chappy holds a powerful seat in Shino Academy," Renji argued. "It's the most popular dispenser out of them all!"

Ichigo groaned. "For gods... You're only taking Rukia's side because-"

Renji clamped his hand over the orange haired boy's mouth. "Shut up! That's not true!"

"Mff- I didn't even-mmf- say anything!"

"Oh, look," Rukia said obliviously. "We've arrived at Hogsmeade!"

Renji released Ichigo as both gazed at the village in front of them, the rest of the group walking to their vantage point.

"Yay!" Rangiku cried, shading her eyes from the glare of the snow. "Do they sell any sake around here?"

Gin shook his head regretfully. "Nope, and they wouldn't sell to 'minors' anyways. Don't you think I've tried?"

"What?! But-"

"Shh, not here, Ran-chan."

"Fine," Rangiku grumbled, fidgeting with her pink scarf. "Where's Captain, anyways?"

"Over there, staring into Momo-chan's deep chocolate eyes."

"Oh really? This could make some good blackmail footage. Got the camera, Gin?"

"Of course," Gin replied as they snuck off to spy on the two Shinigami.

Hermione looked after the two, brows furrowed. "They're not really going to do something like that, right?"

"Of course they are!" Ichigo drawled, rolling his eyes. "It's Gin and Rangiku after all!"

"B-but-"

"It's a little different where we come from," Ichigo explained. "Its kind of militaristic..."

"Ah," said Hermione. "Do you have houses, like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

"Well, kind of. We have thirteen companies, much like your four houses."

"Thirteen?" Hermione was amazed. "But that doesn't explain why she'd resort to using BLACKMAIL."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed sheepishly. "That's more Rangiku's personality than anything. But, anyways, there are thirteen companies. Each company has a 'Captain' who is the strongest person in that particular company."

"Ah," Hermione said. "I think I'm getting it. Are any of you guys Captains?"

"Just a second. I'm not done explaining."

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, under each Captain is an Assistant Captain, and below that, there are third seats, fourth seats, fifth seats, and so on."

"Does each company have a specific purpose?" asked Hermione. "Like how Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw the intelligent, Hufflepuffs are all loyal, and Slytherins ambitious?"

"Well, kind of," Ichigo replied carefully. He wasn't really thinking when he began this conversation, and he didn't want to give much more away. "Like 4th Company is all healers, 11th are all fighters, 12th are crazy dissection people, and the 2nd Company are like assassins and stuff."

"Assassins?!" Hermione was horrified. "Why would you need those?!"

Ichigo grunted, trying to think of a good lie or excuse to cover his slip-up. "Didn't I say it was a military school? And weren't you asking about Rangiku and Toshiro? Rangiku is Toshiro's Assistant Captain, gotta go, bye!" Speeding off, Ichigo vowed to never converse with the intelligent witch again, at least until he became better at falsehoods...

Rukia twirled around, staring at all the shops in amazement. She could hardly believe her eyes; the stores were all so colorful and beautiful! There was a HUGE sweets shop, and a jokes shop, and a pub called The Three Broomsticks. She could hardly wait to visit them all!

Rukia dragged Renji towards the sweets shop, Honeydukes. She would've brought Ichigo too, but he was heading in the direction of Zonko's, the jokes store, along with Ron and Gin. Rukia shuddered to think of what the silver haired captain would do with his purchases, and she internally swore to stay on her guard for the rest of the year.

Hitsugaya walked to The Three Broomsticks while silently cursing Ichigo. That bastard had given away a lot of vital information to Hermione, who was visiting the pub with him and Hinamori, and the witch just wouldn't stop asking questions! It was Shino Academy this, Shino Academy that, and Hitsugaya felt like ripping out his hair in frustration.

Thankfully, as soon as they entered the pub, Hermione began talking rapidly about the history of the place, and how it had been a stronghold against the Shinigami in the war- wait what?! Hitsugaya rapidly tuned into the conversation.

"-And, anyways, when the Shinigami attacked, many brave wizards fell in battle." Hermione was rapturous. "But we still managed to drive them back. I found all this by accident, in a moldy book in the back of the library. I was looking for the next volume of 'Astronomy, the Future is Above the Clouds,' cause it works great for hitting Ron on the head..."

At this, Hinamori looked slightly perturbed.

"When I tripped and practically shoved my face right into it."

"Ahh," Hitsugaya was silently seething. He had missed something after all! And, personally, he was suprised Hermione hadn't noticed the large drop in temperature, although, he could admit for some it wasn't exactly warm outside to begin with. Hinamori shivered slightly and pulled her cloak closer to her body.

"Are you cold," he asked, concerned, then realized he was the cause of the low temperatures. Oops. Raising the thermostat to an acceptable level, Hitsugaya sat across from Hermione at a small table, Hinamori carefully sitting down beside him.

Hitsugaya was really happy, although he'd never show it, that his friend was out of her coma, and that-

"Caaapptaaain! Guess who?"

Hitsugaya reached up to grasp at the hands covering his eyes. "Matsumoto..." he growled. "Get off..."

"Wow! It only took one try!"

Because anyone with properly working nerves could tell... He retorted silently.

"I mean, Captain, I heard these games are really hard!"

"Matsumoto, please get off of me..."

Hermione shuddered at the sudden abundance of frost creeping from the small transfer.

"So how did you figure it out? Are you physic? I mean-"

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya roared. "GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Jeez, Captain," Rangiku put her hands on her hips, pouting. "You only had to SAY so..."

"I DID say so!" Hitsugaya huffed. "Several times."

"Can I sit down?"

Hitsugaya wanted nothing more then to say that beautiful word called 'no,' but before he could do so, he found himself jostled uncomfortably against Hinamori, who in turn was squished to the wall.

"So," Hermione leaned forward in her seat, apparently unperturbed by the spectacle in front of her. "Ichigo said that you two were Captain and Assistant Captain. Can you tell me more?"

"No, I cannot," Hitsugaya growled. "You were not supposed to know anything in the first place."

"So it's very secretive, like Durmstrang?"

Hitsugaya had no idea what Durmstrang might be, but he decided to go along with it, for lack of anything better. "Yes."

"Oh, hey!" Hinamori called. "Over here!"

Hitsugaya twisted around, or at least the best he could under present circumstances. The rest of the Shinigami, even the ones who were supposed to be posted in the school AT ALL TIMES were standing in the doorway, along with Ron, and of course, Harry.

The white haired transfer rubbed his temples. He had been warned that Harry was a rule breaker, from Professor Snape, but still, how could anyone expect the boy was THIS bad?!

The newcomers walked over to the table, almost all grinning widely, and bearing sweets. Hitsugaya recoiled from the scents rolling out of their bags, he had never been one for sugar, and he had always loathed their sickly, sweet smells.

"So," Ichigo leaned over the table. "Rule number one: We never, EVER, let Urahara into Zonko's. Period. No room for arguments."

"Same for Yachiru and Honeydukes," said Rukia, looking almost scared at the prospect. "The STUFF they have in there..."

"It's amazing," finished Renji, as he tugged at his woolen scarf, it was pretty hot in the pub.

"So what are you here for?" asked Harry. "I mean, you two," he continued, indicating Rangiku and Hinamori, both of whom took an extreme interest in the wooden table.

"Well," began Hinamori awkwardly. "It's kind of a PERSONAL thing..."

"We need to talk to Ichigo!" Rangiku said hurriedly. "It has to do with him."

At hearing her words, Ichigo smiled sadly. "A message from Hat-and-Clogs, right? About the incident?"

Rangiku nodded, relieved she didn't have to spell it out. "Yeah. Captain Commander sent us..."

"To retrieve me. When do I have to leave?"

"What?" Hermione was confused. "Why would Ichigo have to go?"

Rukia gazed at her clenched fists, trembling slightly. "We can't tell you."

Byakuya nodded in agreement, while discreetly trying to shake Yoruichi off his arm, which she recently seemed to of taken a liking to.

"Ran-chan told me about it," Gin spoke up. "They figured you could leave today."

A silence fell around the table.

"Okay!" Ichigo tried to look optimistic. "Today it is!"

Hinamori lowered her eyes. "In fact, it would be convenient if you could say your goodbyes now."

Ichigo's face lost what little happiness it could muster. "Alright, then."

He turned to Renji, who slapped him on the back. "Nice fighting with you, Renji."

"Yeah," Renji agreed. "It was fun."

Hitsugaya gave Ichigo a curt nod, as did Byakuya.

"Well," Yoruichi released Byakuya. "If you see a familiar black cat, you'll know its me."

"Thanks for saving Ran-chan," Gin said, his face serious.

Soi Fon looked up from her cat-shaped candy. "Shino Academy will never forget you."

Finally, Ichigo turned to Rukia. "Guess this is goodbye," he said softly.

"Yeah," Rukia smiled. "But you don't need to look so down. Even if you can't see me, I can still see you!"

"Idiot, like that comforts me at all!"

"So what?"

They both laughed a little.

"Goodbye, Rukia."

"Bye, Ichigo."

OO

Aww... Sorry for making it sad... Anyways, next chapter is a HUGE time skip, and also where I'll be straying slightly from canon. Thank you, all who reviewed. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. :)  
Oh, and one more chapter! C'mon, it only takes a couple seconds to review... Please?


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Day

Chapter 12: The Last Day

Me: Whoa, the last chapter... This feels so unreal...

Rukia: Yeah, it's been what? Six weeks?

Me: About.

Hitsugaya: *on his knees* Finally! Finally!

Me: So you say. You won't like what I have in store for you guys...

I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter.

_Italics-Hell Butterfly speak_

-  
6 months later  
-

It was a well kept secret, but Snape hated butterflies. So is it really necessary to say he wasn't particularly pleased when, during his super important curricular class, a black one fluttered through the door and landed on Ichimaru's long, outstretched, index finger? He was even less pleased when the silver haired student quickly produced a candy dispenser with a duck head on the top- and wait- were Ichimaru's eyes open?!

Indeed they were, but Snape only caught a glimpse of their electric blue color before Ichimaru popped the candy in his mouth, and ejected out of his body.

The class barely could even take in the sight of Ichimaru's black robes and white overcoat flapping in a nonexistent wind, before he ordered his body to follow him. Snape looked on in disbelief, as Ichimaru abruptly disappeared, in a seemingly more advanced version of the Shunpo Professor Shihoin was teaching.

Ichimaru's body hastily scurried after his master, and Snape barely came out of shock in enough time to yell "HEY! WAIT!"

He was ignored.

-o

When Rukia, Renji, and Hitsugaya received the message, they were sitting in the library, chatting with Ron and Hermione, as Harry and Soi Fon were both in Quidditch practice. After the three Hell Butterflies drifted into the library and settled on the transfers fingers, all three of them paled immensely, took out a candy case, and each hurriedly swallowed a piece.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes.

"No candy-" she began, but she was interrupted when the Shinigami popped out of their Gigai.

Ron and Hermione stared in disbelief.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "I... Don't..."

Rukia paused before Shunpo'ing after the two others out of the room. "Sorry. There's trouble at home."

-o

Soi Fon swooped through the air on her Firebolt, loving the feel of the wind against her cheeks. She was so glad to have a place on their team, although Nee-sama's price was pretty heavy...

Soi Fon cringed at the memory, but stiffened when someone yelled, "ACK! BUG! IT'S A GIANT FLAPPY BLACK BUG!"

Soi Fon rushed over to where the shout had emanated from. A single glance confirmed her suspicions: it was indeed a Hell Butterfly.

She extended a finger, inviting the delicate insect closer. When it fluttered to a landing, and delivered its message, her sleek black eyes widened. Hastily, she ate a piece of Soul Candy, and zoomed down to the new meeting place, instructing her Gigai to follow her.

Harry stared after the little black figure. What just happened?

-o

Yoruichi and Byakuya were walking along the lake. Well, Byakuya was walking, and Yoruichi was in her cat form, hanging out on his shoulder, which made Byakuya very annoyed.

Oh well, he reasoned. At least she can't TALK...

When the butterfly arrived, and Byakuya listened to its words, the only show of emotion was a slight narrowing of his slate grey eyes.

He quickly relayed the message to Yoruichi, who meowed loudly and streaked off, giving him little time to switch to Shinigami mode and Shunpo after her.

After all, the situation was very bad.

-o

The six Shinigami, (and one cat) along with their Gigai, sped to the Great Hall, where they were halted by several Professors.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Mcgonagall sharply.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "I think we'd all like to know that."

"We can't tell you." Hitsugaya replied firmly.

Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon glasses. "Then we'll have to stop you," he said softly, although with an air of threat hanging around the sentence.

"Do you really think you can do so?" Hitsugaya retorted.

"Indeed I do."

Hitsugaya chuckled slightly. "I didn't want to have to do this," he admitted, slightly raising his spiritual pressure.

Professor Mcgonagall and Snape stumbled at the onslaught of Reiatsu. The temperature dropped violently. The pressure continued to raise.

"It's impossible for mere humans to stop us!"

Dumbledore just looked on.

"I am older and more powerful than you'll ever be." The way the small boy spoke told Dumbledore he wasn't joking.

Feeling his strength crumble, Dumbledore asked, "What are you all? I know I hired you to protect the school, but other then that..."

"You don't need to know that."

Frost crept over the floor, and covered the walls, all emanating from the small boy.

"Now," Hitsugaya's piercing teal gaze met Dumbledore's soft blue stare. "Let. Us. Pass!" He poured forth Reiatsu into the last word, finally causing the old man to back down. The Shinigami quickly ran past Dumbledore, and into the Great Hall, where a Senkaimon was already opening.

_The Quincy have come...  
Soul Society...  
Is under attack..._

Soul Society needed every soldier they could get.

-  
Omake  
-

Ichigo lay on the roof. He couldn't believe Ginjo betrayed him, and was on Tsukishima's side! Not to mention Ginjo had stolen his Fullbring. And the way Orihime and Chad had looked at him...

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a pain in his lower back.

He turned, and saw a glowing blue sword sticking out of his torso. His gaze traveled further. The sword was attached to an arm. Which was connected to a body. Which had a very familiar face.

"Hey," Kenpachi laughed. "How you feelin', Ichigo?"

OO

I can't believe it's over! Oh my goodness! Six weeks! SIX WEEKS OF CONTINUOS WRITING! Also, I'm sorry for this chapters shortness. *sigh*  
And the Omake was were I strayed from canon, if reader-sama didn't already figure it out. And can anyone tell me what the difference between a view and a visitor is? (Like: you've had xx views to your story today, or xx visitors. It's been confusing me for a while now.)  
Review! This is the last chapter!  
And... I was wondering... Should I write a sequel to this? It would be in Harry's fifth year (I always did like Shinigami vs Umbridge) and only Hitsugaya and Hinamori would go to Hogwarts. They would have to explain about Shinigami to the Ministry of Magic beforehand, maybe during Harry's hearing, and probably in the D.A., although that should be fairly predictable. Maybe the Order of the Phoenix could profit from Hitsugaya and Hinamori joining their ranks as well... Whatever.  
Also, two chapters in one day! Reward me and review!


End file.
